El Protector
by katesfun
Summary: ¿Cuántas veces debe morir un guerrero inmortal para reclamar a la única mujer que desea?
1. Chapter 1

**Tuve el agrado de leer esta historia (de un libro) hace un tiempo, y ahora tomé la decisión de compartirla con ustedes y la disfruten tanto como yo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**A leer (:**

**Prólogo**

Son muchos los opuestos que gobiernan el flujo y reflujo de nuestras vidas: la noche y el día, el invierno y el verano, la juventud y la vejez...A lo largo de la historia, hombres y mujeres se han acomodado al curso natural de las cosas. Pero también sabemos que, cuando las codiciosas garras de la oscuridad se extienden hacia la resplandeciente belleza de la luz, aparecen las sombras.

En lo más profundo de la Tierra, nuestro mundo comparte una frontera con otro mundo, un mundo lleno de oscuridad y maldad. Sus pálidos habitantes codician la luz que el hombre da por supuesta. Una frágil barrera mantiene separados a los dos mundos, pero, cuando las placas continentales se desplazan o un volcán entra en erupción, la barrera se desmorona. Entonces los Otros la atraviesan, con la oscuridad que les es propia, y contaminan todo lo que tocan.

Como en tiempos remotos, los Paladines permanecen alerta para hacer que los Otros regresen a su lugar de origen y la oscuridad vuelva a donde pertenece. Estos caballeros son los defensores de la luz y luchan por nosotros en el delgado límite de la oscuridad. Ésta es su historia.

_**Capítulo 1**_

Luchó por liberarse de las sombras mientras inhalaba dolorosas bocanadas del preciado aire. Los últimos y fétidos vestigios de la muerte se fueron desvaneciendo. Poco a poco, el corazón empezó a latirle de nuevo, tomándose el tiempo necesario para recuperar su inolvidable ritmo. Inhaló y exhaló, y con cada gramo de oxígeno la vida volvía reacia hacia sus extremidades.

¡Joder, cómo odiaba aquello! Ya había muerto en demasiadas ocasiones. A veces, por una causa que merecía la pena y, otras, por ninguna razón en absoluto. Cada vez que regresaba del límite, el proceso era una auténtica agonía. Y, en cada una de estas ocasiones, volvía a la vida con un poco menos de humanidad, hasta que apenas recordara lo que era sentirse, sencillamente, un hombre. A lo largo de las décadas, las sombras que la muerte había dejado en su alma lo habían hecho más fuerte, pero también más duro, irascible y enojado.

-Ya está aquí.- Aquella voz familiar no le resultaba grata.

-Necesita descansar antes de que lo envíe a una nueva misión, coronel.- declaró una voz femenina.

-Lo necesitamos ahora.

Sus palabras tenían el tono cortante de un hombre acostumbrado a dar órdenes y a que le obedecieran sin titubeos.

-Como tutora suya, debo protestar incluso del hecho de que esté usted aquí. Señor.- la última palabra fue, claramente, un apelativo reacio de último momento-. La transición ya le resulta lo bastante difícil sin público. Si no se va, tendré que presentar una queja a mis superiores.

Inuyasha sonrió para sus adentros. "Eso es, cariño, házselas pasar canutas." Las protestas de ella serían inútiles, pero exasperarían al hombre de Intendencia.

-Lo siento, srta. higurashi- mintió el coronel con voz suave-, pero, como ya le he dicho, lo necesitamos en cuanto esté listo.

Como respuesta, se oyó una maldición impropia de una señorita.

-Diríjase a mi como doctora higurashi. Y, según intendencia, siempre lo necesitan en uno u otro lugar. Si continúan colocándolo en esas situaciones mortales sin los cuidados adecuados, lo perderán del todo.

A pesar del tono calmado de su voz, había un fondo enérgico en sus palabras, uno que inuyasha apenas pudo descifrar.

La voz del coronel naraku se volvió dura.

-El uso que hagamos de él no es de su incumbencia, dra. higurashi. Él nos pertenece.

El viejo bastardo no soportaba que lo cuestionaran, y menos una mujer. La tutora tendría que andar con pies de plomo.

-Usted decide cómo utilizar las habilidades de inuyasha taisho, coronel, pero yo decido cuándo y si está o no para acudir a una nueva misión.

Se acercó tanto a la camilla de inuyasha que éste sintió el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Las emociones de kagome higurashi, en general serenas, aquel día estaban alteradas.

-Será mejor que coja sus papeles y se vaya, coronel. No pienso firmar nada hoy, ni mañana ni, quizá, pasado mañana.

A la doctora le habían salido las garras desde la última vez que inuyasha revivió, pero los hombres de intendencia contaban con décadas de experiencia en salirse con la suya.

Inuyasha oyó el ritmo entrecortado y enojado de los pasos del coronel al abandonar la sala. Naraku se repondría y regresaría, pero, de momento, se había ido y el aire de la sala parecía más fresco, más potente.

Unos dedos fríos se apoyaron en su muñeca para controlarle el pulso. Inuyasha se preguntó por qué ella no aceptaba sin más la lectura de aquellas máquinas que pitaban y zumbaban y que sabían más acerca de su persona que él mismo.

-Ya puede dejar de fingir, señor taisho. El coronel se ha ido.

¡Mierda, creía que había disimulado mejor su recuperación!

Se esforzó en abrir los ojos como ella le había ordenado, pero los párpados le pesaban y necesitó varios intentos y un empeño considerable para conseguir, apenas, vislumbrar a su tutora. La cara de duendecilla de ella estaba inclinada sobre la de él con expresión de preocupación mientras le hablaba en un susurro. El rostro de kagome era más interesante que bonito, con los ojos separados y oscuros, del rico color del chocolate negro. Contemplar aquella mirada enmarcada en espesas pestañas se había convertido en la parte favorita de su reavivación.

-Estoy vivo. Otra vez.

Inuyasha no estaba seguro de querer estar vivo de nuevo. No con el coronel y sus amigos revoloteando a su alrededor.

-Esta vez a sido más largo.- kagome frunció el ceño-. Casi demasiado.

¿Su voz reflejaba temor? Inuyasha deseó no tener las manos atadas para poder ofrecerle el consuelo de su tacto. Aquel impulso inesperado le sorprendió.

-Quíteme las ataduras- pidió inuyasha.

-Sabe que no puedo hacerlo. Todavía no.- miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared-. Al menos, tenemos que esperar otra hora. A estas alturas, ya debería conocer el protocolo, señor taisho.

Sí, pero eso no significaba que le gustara. Tenían que someterlo a pruebas, comprobarle los reflejos, extraerle y evaluar varias muestras corporales... Toda una pérdida de tiempo, algo de lo que disponía realmente poco. Además, si se hubiera convertido en uno de los Otros, ella lo habría sabido en cuanto él hubiera abierto los ojos y, como no había pedido ayuda, debía de quedar suficiente humanidad en él para superar todas las pruebas a las que le sometieran.

Inuyasha apretó los puños y evaluó la resistencia de las ataduras. Las cintas cedían un poco, pero no lo suficiente para liberarse sin riesgo de hacerse daño. Su cuerpo aún estaba utilizando todos los recursos disponibles para sanar las heridas de la otra noche. Aunque consiguiera reunir la fuerza suficiente para liberarse, si insistía en romper las ataduras sólo conseguiría retrasar todavía más la recuperación. Inhaló tan hondo que le dolió, y se esforzó en relajarse concentrándose en calmar la tensión que le producía irritación y enfado.

-Buena elección, señor taisho. Luchar contra las circunstancias no le ayudará a usted ni a mí a realizar nuestro trabajo.- Kagome se separó un poco de él con su omnipresente tablilla sujetapapeles apretada contra el pecho. Sus ojos oscuros se desplazaron a lo largo del cuerpo de inuyasha-. ¿quiere otra manta?

-No.

Inuyasha no tenía frío. Sobre todo con aquel cuerpo femenino tan cerca de él. Uno de los efectos secundarios de la reanimación había sido, siempre, el intenso e inmediato deseo de satisfacer las necesidades corporales básicas, y la comida y el sexo estaban al principio de la lista. Cuando era más joven, solía ceder a este impulso con la primera mujer complaciente con la que se encontrara. Sin embargo, últimamente, se había sentido menos predispuesto a constituir el pasatiempo de cualquier desconocida.

A pesar del fuerte olor a medicamentos que impregnaba el laboratorio, sus sentidos, siempre sensibles pero sobre todo después de cada viaje de regreso de la muerte, le pedían con insistencia disfrutar del olor femenino de kagome.

Inuyasha apartó deliberadamente la mirada y la dirigió hacia el techo. Entonces se dió cuenta de que ella había cambiado los carteles que solía colgar allí para entretenimiento de sus pacientes.

Las exuberantes rubias que jugueteaban en la playa vestidas con poco más que una sonrisa suponían una mejora considerable comparadas con los gatitos y perritos de la última vez.

-Bonitas obras de arte.

Kagome miró hacia el techo y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Uno de sus amigos me los envió después de recuperarse. No tuve el coraje suficiente para tirarlos a la basura sin antes exhibirlos como se merecían.

-Parece algo digno de Miroku.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

-Ha acertado a la primera. Personalmente, yo prefiero los gatitos.

-Usted no es la que está atada a esta maldita camilla como un animal de laboratorio esperando a ser diseccionado.

La sinceridad brutal de sus palabras la hizo estremecerse. Pero tenía razón. Si durante los primeros segundos después de su reanimación hubiera percibido en su mirada a uno de los Otros en lugar de a un Paladín, no habría dudado en inyectarle las drogas que acabarían con su vida.

De momento, no habían tenido que enfrentarse a ese pequeño problema, pero, a la larga, sí tendrían que hacerlo.

Éstos eran los papeles que tenían asignados en aquella tragedia. En lugar de seguir hablando, inuyasha cerró los ojos y simuló dormir. Ella era demasiado lista para dejarse engañar, pero le permitió representar aquella pequeña farsa. Unos segundos más tarde, las luces se atenuaron e inuyasha se durmió de verdad.

Kagome se preguntó si inuyasha sabía que roncaba. Ella experimentaba placer al oír aquel ruido sordo y áspero mientras trabajaba en el ordenador. Se trataba de un sonido hogareño que hacía que inuyasha taisho resultara un poco menos inquietante, un poco más humano. En realidad, no era humano, al menos, no por completo, pero ella quería que conservara lo poco que le quedaba de humanidad tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

Un ligero pitido electrónico anunció que su periodo de cuarentena había finalizado, pero kagome decidió no despertarlo de inmediato. El hecho de que se hubiera dormido en una camilla de acero indicaba que necesitaba aquel descanso. Kagome volvió la cabeza hacia la camilla iluminada con una luz tenue. Nadie había podido explicarle por qué tenía que ser tan incómoda. Seguro que un ligero tapizado no comprometería la resistencia del acero. En su opinión, los Paladines merecían cualquier comodidad que pudieran tener en la vida.

No es que ellos lo admitieran, pues se enorgullecían de ser los cabrones más duros del mundo. Y era cierto. Todos empezaban siendo fuertes y corpulentos y, con el paso del tiempo, la maldad se unía a esta mezcla. Incluso los guardias fuertemente armados que estaban apostados fuera de la habitación se movían con prudencia cuando un Paladín entraba en el edificio.

Sobre todo cuando se trataba de Inuyasha Taisho.

Kagome suspiró. Apenas transcurría una semana sin que uno de los Paladines estuviera de nuevo a su cargo durante, al menos, uno o dos días. Los Paladines luchaban, morían y acudían a ella para que los curara y los reanimara. Algunos eran más fáciles de manejar que otros, pero de ninguno se podía decir que resultara fácil de tratar.

De todas maneras, inuyasha era distinto. Su mera presencia hacía que su espacioso laboratorio pareciera lleno y estrecho, como si él ocupara la mayor parte del espacio y respirara la mayor parte del aire. Kagome se volvió de nuevo para observarlo.

Tenía el perfil anguloso y atractivo. Las cejas eran dos franjas oscuras que le surcaban el rostro. La mirada de kagome se deslizó hasta su boca. Era sorprendentemente sensual, casi fuera de lugar junto al resto de sus facciones. Kagome se preguntó si besaría tan bien como hacía todo lo demás en lo que ponía su empeño.

Antes de que pudiera registrar, mentalmente, nada más, se dio cuenta de que los ojos dorados de Inuyasha estaban abiertos y la miraban de tal modo que pudo sentir su intensidad desde el otro extremos de la habitación.

-Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba despierto.

Kagome se puso de pie y casi volcó el taburete en el que estaba sentada.

-No pasa nada. Supongo que estaba demasiado ocupada mirándome para darse cuenta.- No había ningún deje de humor en sus palabras-. Quiero levantarme.

Kagome ocultó su vergüenza tras una retahíla de palabrería médica.

-Primero le extraeré sangre y después podrá levantarse. Pero, antes de nada, tengo que evaluar su estado actual...

Él la interrumpió.

-Conozco el protocolo, doctora. Hágalo y punto.

Sus palabras no deberían haberla herido, pues había oído cosas peores a lo largo de los años. Al fin y al cabo, estar muerto solía volver un tanto arisco al más calmado de los hombres. La mayoría de las veces podía pasar por alto las quejas, pero le resultaba más difícil conseguirlo con inuyasha.

Él no soportaría saberlo. De hecho, si tan sólo hubiera sospechado la cantidad de tiempo que ella dedicaba a estudiar su historial para saber más sobre su forma de ser, en aquel momento estaría llamando a la puerta del jefe de kagome para pedir que le asignaran otro tutor.

Y era imperativo que ella siguiera ocupándose de él. Inuyasha taisho era uno de los Paladines más antiguos. Ya había sobrepasado la esperanza de vida de sus congéneres en dos décadas. Si ella pudiera establecer a qué se debía su resistencia al patrón habitual que regía la vida de los Paladines, quizá podría ayudar a los demás a alargar la suya.

Kagome soltó las cintas que sujetaban el brazo derecho de inuyasha y le ató un torniquete justo por encima del codo. A él nunca le había gustado que le sacaran sangre, de modo que realizó una mueca y apartó la mirada mientras ella introducía la aguja en una de sus venas. Kagome bombeó la sangre roja, espesa y oscura, al interior de la jeringuilla, reemplazó ésta por otra y llenó dos más antes de soltar el torniquete. Después, aplicó un algodón sobre la aguja y la extrajo del brazo de inuyasha.

-Doble el brazo.

Kagome sacudió con suavidad los tubos en los que había vertido la sangre, los colocó en un receptáculo y regresó junto a inuyasha.

-Déjeme ver el pinchazo.

Él suspiró y estiró el brazo. Kagome inspeccionó la piel para comprobar que no se había producido ningún morado y cubrió el pequeño pinchazo con una tirita. Cuando él vió que la tirita estaba decorada con caritas redondas, amarillas y sonrientes, kagome tuvo que esforzarse para no reír. Sin duda, él no valoró el pequeño toque de alegría.

-muy divertido.

-Estaban de oferta.

Claro que las tiritas sin decoración también lo estaban.

Kagome desató la primera de las cintas que sujetaban las piernas de inuyasha a la camilla y fue desplazándose hacia arriba simulando no darse cuenta de que él permanecía desnudo bajo la ligera manta que lo cubría. Cuando le llevaban a un Paladín por primera vez, le resultaba fácil adoptar una actitud profesional en relación con estas cuestiones. Intentó recordar éste hecho mientras desataba la última de las cintas e inuyasha se sentaba con la manta arremolinada alrededor de la cintura.

-¿cómo se encuentra? ¿siente náuseas o mareo?

-No.- Inuyasha se frotó las muñecas para eliminar el entumecimiento que sentía-. me siento exactamente igual que las últimas doce veces que pasé por esto.

Se puso en pie y sobresaltó a kagome en cerca de treinta centímetros.

Ella levantó la mirada con exasperación y no permitió que su altura la intimidara.

-No abrirán las puertas hasta que yo se lo indique, y necesito respuestas.

Él recitó una letanía de respuestas a las preguntas no formuladas de la doctora; todas ellas memorizadas de visitas anteriores.

La lista de sus heridas no debería impresionarla, pues era ella quien se las había curado, pero oírlo enumerarlas sin la menor emoción, la preocupó mucho.

-¿Y cómo nota la pierna? ¿la siente débil? ¿experimenta algún dolor?

-Mire, doctora higurashi, todo funciona de maravilla.

Inuyasha dejó caer la manta para demostrar su afirmación.

Ella consiguió mantenerse firme, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver su potencia masculina.

-Mientras se viste, pediré que le tragan la comida. Su ropa está en la taquilla.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y Kagome se encaminó a su escritorio a realizar una llamada.

-Por favor, encárguese de que envíen la comida favorita del señor taisho lo antes posible. Ya sabe lo irritable que se pone cuando no come enseguida.- había levantado la voz apropósito para que él la oyera.

-Puedo comer en casa.

Kagome dio un brinco de casi un palmo. ¿cómo podía moverse tan silenciosamente? Inuyasha se inclinó sobre ella mientras se abotonaba la camisa y se la arremangaba.

-Sí, puede comer en su casa. Pero antes, no puede irse sin que compruebe que su estómago no rechaza la comida.

Antes de que inuyasha replicara, las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron. El doctor Neal, el supervisor inmediato de kagome y jefe del departamento de investigación, entró transportando una bandeja cargada de comida.

Inuyasha lanzó al jefe de kagome una mirada de indignación antes de lanzarse sobre la comida.

El doctor Neal le pidió a kagome la tablilla de datos de inuyasha. Lo único que resultaba sorprendente era que éste seguía sin experimentar los cambios que, en general, iban asociados a las múltiples muertes que había padecido. Kagome no había comentado sus descubrimientos a nadie salvo al doctor Neal; ni siquiera al mismo inuyasha. Hasta que lograra explicar aquellos desconcertantes datos, no quería concederles demasiada importancia. Quizá sólo significaba que inuyasha tenia suerte.

El doctor Neal hojeó los informes y luego se los devolvió a kagome.

-Quiero que pase por aquí cada dos días para repetir las pruebas hasta que vuelvan a asignarle una misión.

Inuyasha levantó los ojos de la comida y les lanzó una mirada airada.

¡Y una mierda vendré! Utilice a otro como rata de laboratorio, no a mí.

-Le recuerdo, señor taisho, que sus órdenes consisten en cooperar con los miembros de mi equipo en todo momento.

El doctor obtuvo una retahíla de obscenidades como respuesta y, después, asintió con calma.

-Sabía que estaría de acuerdo conmigo. Ahora, si me disculpan...

Inuyasha volvió a centrar su atención en la comida.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron tras el dr. Neal, kagome se sentó y quedó con la mirada fija en la pantalla del ordenador. Los ojos le escocían de puro agotamiento.

-¿cuánto ha dormido desde que me trajeron aquí?- preguntó inuyasha.

Kagome hizo rotar los hombros para liberar la tensión acumulada y luego los encogió sin mirar a inuyasha.

-El dr. Neal me ha estado relevando de mi puesto unas cuatro horas al día.

Kagome se inclinó hacia delante hasta apoyar la frente en los brazos y cerró los ojos.

Mientras asimilaba el significado de sus palabras, Inuyasha terminó lo que le quedaba de cena. A juzgar por las ojeras oscuras que enmarcaban los ojos de kagome, debía de estar a punto de desmoronarse.

-¿Doctora Higurashi?

No se oyó respuesta alguna.

-¿Kagome?

Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que inuyasha se permitía llamarla por su nombre de pila.

Tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

Entonces la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta el catre que ella conservaba en el laboratorio para cuando sus pacientes estaban en estado crítico. Sólo se movió hasta acomodar la cabeza en la almohada. Inuyasha cogió la manta que habia dejado caer al suelo y se la echó por encima mientras se resistía al impulso de besarla en la frente. Al colocarle un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, Kagome sonrió en sueños, y aquella sonrisa fue como una caricia para él.

Inuyasha se apartó del catre. ¡Maldición, tenía que alejarse de ella como fuera! Aunque kagome preferiría morir a aceptarlo, sin lugar a dudas su interés por él iba más allá del de un médico por su paciente. Si sólo la veía mientras estaba atado a la camilla, podría manejarlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Ella era lo único que lo mantenía anclado a este mundo, como un cordón umbilical que luchaba con esmero para sacarlo del abismo en el que vivía y luchaba. Inuyasha tenía el horrible presentimiento de que cualquier otra persona lo habría dado por perdido años atrás.

Había llegado el momento de largarse de allí. Pulsó el botón para llamar a los guardias.

-Enseguida voy.- Aquella voz era del sargento Purefoy.

Sin duda, entraría armado hasta los dientes y con dos o tres guardias de apoyo. Inuyasha se puso en el medio de la habitación e hizo lo mejor posible para parecer inofensivo. Aunque la verdad era que esta estrategia nunca le había funcionado, pues su reputación como Paladín estaba muy consolidada.

Las puertas se abrieron y el sargento purefoy entró seguido por sus hombres.

-Bienvenido de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, señor.

Inuyasha se encaminó hacia la puerta escoltado por los guardias y se alegró de alejarse del laboratorio y de la encantadora último que necesitaba en aquel momento era adiestrar a un nuevo tutor. Habia demasiado en juego. Las manos que sujetaban la espada que había acabado con él no eran las de un Otro.

Cerró los ojos para recordar todos los detalles posibles de aquellos últimos minutos: El destello de una espada mientras lo penetraba, con demasiada facilidad, en el costado.

El impacto lo hizó caer de rodillas y después al suelo mientras la herida le sangraba a borbotones.

Inuyasha nunca vió el rostro de su atacante, pero si las manos que sujetaban la espada. Sin duda, aquellas manos eran humanas. Su último pensamiento mientras se desangraba fue la certeza de que uno de los suyos habia intentado matarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, sino a dos grandes escritoras._

_**Capítulo 2**_

-Ya ha salido.

Aquella información en forma de susurro le puso la piel de gallina.

-Le advertí que eran difíciles de matar. No debería sorprenderse ahora.

Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabía que los Paladines morían continuamente; lo difícil era conseguir que permanecieran muertos.

-¿Cuándo volverá a intentarlo?

Aquella voz, seca y áspera, le crispaba los nervios. Le gustaría tener el valor suficiente para enviar a aquel bastardo al infierno, pero eso sería como firmar su propia sentencia de muerte. Fuera quien fuera la persona que quería que Inuyasha Taisho muriera de una vez por todas, estaba dispuesta a pagar un montón de dinero para conseguirlo, y no le costaría ni una ínfima parte de aquella cifra que alguien fuera por él.

-Estoy esperando.

¡ Y no muy pacientemente, por cierto !

-Pronto. Estamos recibiendo informes de toda la zona que indican que la presión está aumentando de nuevo. Supongo que Intendencia enviará a los Paladines a primera línea en cualquier momento durante los próximos días. Taisho dirigirá el ataque. Siempre lo hace.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a que esté cerca de la barrera durante mucho más tiempo. Podría descubrir algo.

¡Como si el burdo intento de acabar con su vida no lo hubiera puesto ya sobre alerta! Él sabía desde el principio que aquel golpe era una estupidez, pero el pago que le habían ofrecido había acallado las advertencia que su sentido común le había estado enviando a gritos.

-Lo sé.

-Los Paladines cuentan con él al mando. Su muerte los distraerá y debilitará su causa. Si queremos triunfar tenemos que sembrar el caos entre ellos.- La voz se interrumpió para respirar de manera ronca-. Habrá un pago extra para usted si Taisho no vive para el próximo desplazamiento de las placas.

Se oyó un clic que indicaba que el misterioso interlocutor había cortado la comunicación.

Él colgó el auricular con un golpe seco.

¡Que te jodan, maldito cabrón! Si tanto quería que Taisho muriera, haber ido tú mismo por él.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por dejarse atrapar entre dos de los hombres más peligrosos de aquel y de cualquier otro mundo. Una cosa era que le prometieran un pago extra por matar a Taisho, y otra muy distinta era vivir lo suficiente para cobrarlo.

Aunque lo lograra, se pasaría el resto de la vida teniendo que guardarse las espaldas. En el mejor de los casos, los Paladines no se tomarían muy bien la pérdida de uno de los suyos, pero, si descubrían que alguien los había traicionado, no cesarían en su búsqueda de venganza. Pero ahora ya no tenía elección. Si mataba a Taisho, los Paladines podían matarlo, pero si fallaba, la voz, con toda seguridad, acabaría con él.

-¡Mira quién ha vuelto!

Otra voz intervino:

-Siempre he sabido que era un enchufado. A ninguno de nosotros le dan cinco días libres cuando el volcán está echando humo.

-¡Iros al infierno! -contestó inuyasha, a sabiendas de que era la respuesta esperada.

Si no hubiera reaccionado a las burlas de sus hombres, ellos se habrían preocupado. Inuyasha entró en su despacho y se sentó en la silla. A pesar de lo que le había dicho a kagome, la pierna le dolía y sentía martillazos en la cabeza, pero había estado peor y había sobrevivido. Aquel toque de humor negro le hizo sonreír.

Miroku lo siguió al interior del despacho y se sentó en el borde del escritorio de inuyasha.

-¿Y cómo se encuentra la encantadora doctora Higurashi? ¿Me echa de menos?

-No tanto como para que tú lo notes. Aunque, por si significa algo para ti, colgó tus carteles.

Inuyasha centró su atención en el ordenador y empezó a revisar el correo que se había acumulado desde su muerta, acontecida a principios de aquella misma semana. Incluso después de eliminar las irónicas condolencias de sus amigos Paladines, quedaba una deprimente cantidad de información que tenía que leer.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad los ha colgado? Creí que vendría a buscarme con una jeringuilla para calmarme la ansiedad.

Miroku parecía decepcionado.

-Dudo que los deje colgados mucho tiempo. Ella sigue prefiriendo los gatitos y los perritos.- Inuyasha leyó los primeros mensajes de su correo, que contenían informes recientes sobre el aumento de la presión en las fallas geológicas-. ¿Los de Intendencia han dicho algo sobre cuándo quieren enviarnos a primera líneas?

Miroku negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero el coronel Naraku se ha pasado por aquí varias veces.

-También estuvo en el laboratorio para ver cómo me iba a mí. Pero la doctora lo echó.

Miroku frunció en ceño.

-¿Crees que tomará represalias contra ella por plantarle cara? ¿Se lo has advertido a ella?

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

-Todavía no, pero tengo que volver allí pasado mañana. Se lo diré entonces.

Inuyasha sabía que si alguien quería matarlo, cualquiera que estuviera cerca de él también estaría en peligro. Miroku y los demás podían cuidarse solos, pero la doctora Higurashi constituía un problema.

Se reclinó en la silla y cerró los ojos mientras intentaba relajarse durante unos minutos. En circunstancias normales, se habría ido a su casa y habría dormido durante uno o dos turnos, pero no podía permitirse ese lujo hasta que se pusiera al día de todo lo que había ocurrido mientras estaba fuera.

¡Cinco malditos días perdidos para siempre! No le extrañaba que kagome se hubiera quejado de la cantidad de tiempo tardado en volver a la vida. En general, tardaban dos o tres días. Incluso, en algunos casos, dependiendo de la gravedad y la cantidad de heridas, podían llegar a tardar cuatro días. ¿Pero cinco? O su cuerpo estaba perdiendo la capacidad innata de recuperación o estaba en peor forma que de costumbre.

Este pensamiento dibujó una sonrisa amarga en sus labios. Nadie salvo un Paladín podía comprender la ironía de saber que había grados de muerte. Inuyasha dudaba que su tutora encontrara divertida aquella idea: claro que era ella quien tenía que revivirlos.

¿Estaría uno de los científicos que trabajaban con ella detrás del ataque que había sufrido? Inuyasha estuvo dándole cueltas a aquella idea y, al final, decidió que no tenía sentido.

Miroku entró en su despacho. Inuyasha le encargó algunas cosas ya que él estaría de baja hasta que kagome terminara de hacer sus controles.

-El doctor Neal tampoco es mi tipo. Sin embargo, yo de ti no tendría tanta prisa en librarme de la doctora kagome.- Miroku cerró los ojos, como si disfrutara de una imagen en la mente-. ¡Menuda inteligencia! Y, para colmo, ¡toda una belleza!

Una imperiosa necesidad de propinarle un puñetazo a su amigo casi lanzó a inuyasha por encima del escritorio. Con gran esfuerzo, se obligó a relajar los puños y mostrar una expresión apacible en el rostro. Apoyó las manos en la mesa y se puso de pie. Miroku lo siguió hasta el pasillo.

Cuando hubo perdido a Miroku de vista, inuyasha golpeó la pared con el puño con inusitada fuerza. ¡Maldita doctora higurashi y sus enormes ojos! ¿Acaso tenía a todos los Paladines babeando por ella? Los Paladines no eran famosos por su reserva sexual, y si uno de ellos se liaba con ella se armaría la gorda.

Sobre todo si ese Paladín era otro que no fuera él mismo.

Inuyasha fue acompañado hasta la oficina de Kagome por los guardias.

-Gracias, Sargento. Le llamaré cuando esté listo para irse.- Sentenció Kagome.

Inuyasha ya se estaba arremangando. Sin duda, creía que el dr Neal sólo había ordenado que le repitieran el análisis de sangre, pero en lugar de esto, el dr queria que le realizaran una serie completa de pruebas, empezando por la fuerza y resistencia.

-Vayamos, primero, a la cinta de correr.

Kagome cogió la tablilla sujetapapeles intentando evitar la mirada de Inuyasha.

-¿Por qué demonios he de realizar esa prueba?

Kagome se preparó para la explosión que, sin duda, era inminente, y le tendió a Inuyasha la lista de las pruebas.

-Esto es lo que el Dr Neal ha ordenado.

Inuyasha, prácticamente, le arrancó la hoja de papel de las manos.

- ¡Y un carajo, doctora higurashi! ¡No tengo tiempo para tanta tontería!

No le culpó por aquella explosión de rabia, pero ella no podia contradecir las órdenes de su superior. Quizá lograra pactar con inuyasha.

-Podría realizar la mitad de las pruebas hoy y el resto mañana.

Inuyasha la fulminó con la mirada.

-Prepararé las cosas.- Kagome abrió un cajón y sacó unos pantalones cortos de deporte-. Éstos le resultarán más cómodos que los tejanos.

Inuyasha la contempló mientras salía de la habitación. La bata blanca apenas ocultaba sus largas piernas y su caminar femenino.

Todavía padecía los efectos secundarios de haber revivido, y el estar cerca de kagome empeoraba su frustración sexual. Se quitó la camisa y se desabrochó los tejanos.

-Suba a la cinta.

Kagome sostenía un gran puñado de cables en la mano. Uno a uno fue colocando los electrodos en el pecho y brazos de inuyasha. Cada vez que le rozaba la piel con las yemas de los dedos, una oleada de sensaciones recorría las terminaciones nerviosas del Paladín. Inuyasha se alegró de que todavía no habia conectado el monitor; de este modo, todos los pensamientos perversos que cruzaban por su mente habrían quedado registrados. Para empezar, lo mucho que deseaba arrastrarla a un lugar privado y besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido.

-Empiece con paso lento y vaya aumentando la velocidad de manera gradual.

Inuyasha empezó a caminar despacio y después de unos minutos adoptó el ritmo habitual de sus carreras matutinas.

-Ya puede empezar a bajar el ritmo.

Kagome se alejó del monitor para anotar los últimos datos en la tabla de resultados.

Poco a poco, redujo la marcha hasta detenerse y bajó de la cinta. Cogió una toalla de un montón cercano, se secó el sudor de la cara y la nuca y esperó a que ella le dijera qué tenia que hacer a continuación. Él tenia sus propias ideas al respecto, pero dudaba que ella estuviera interesada em compartirlas. Además, aquél no era el lugar adecuado para tales pensamientos.

Una serie de cámaras y micrófonos permitía que los guardias vieran en todo momento lo que ocurría en el laboratorio. Si algún día cedía a la tentación de acostarse con kagome, sería sin testigos.

-Realicemos la prueba.

Inuyasha la siguió a una habitación pequeña llena de indicadores, interruptores y luces parpadeantes.

Inuyasha se tumbó en la cama siendo sólo levemente consciente del frescor de las sábanas de algodón al contacto con su espalda. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en Kagome.

Su aroma, una mezlca de shampoo, jabón y algo que era exclusivamente de ella, excitó sus sentidos. Inuyasha clavó los dedos en la cama. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba junto a ella, más fuerte era la tentación de tocarla. Cuando kagome se inclinó sobre él para colocarle el último de los electrodos, inuyasha se mordió el labio para no gemir.

¿Por qué ella no tenia el sentido común de mantener los pechos lejos de su cara? Inuyasha deseaba, ansiosamente, levantar la cabeza y acariciarlos con la boca. Al final, se decidió por mirarlos de cerca y a hurtadillas. Kagome llevaba una camisa ajustada que no dejaba duda alguna sobre lo perfectamente formados que estaban sus pechos para encajar en la mano de un hombre, y también en su boca. Inuyasha apostaría cualquier cosa a que eran dulces, como las fresas maduras y la cálida luz del sol.

Se agitó. Se alegraba de que los pantalones fueran holgados y disimularan, parcialmente, su inmediata erección. Cuando kagome se apartó, él exhaló un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

-Bajaré las luces. Intente relajarse y piense en cosas buenas.

Kagome bajó la intensidad de las luces, se sentó en una silla junto a la cama y le dio al interruptor que iniciaba el programa. Inuyasha intentó relajarse, pero no lo consiguió.

-Sé que esto no te resulta fácil, inuyasha.

Su voz sonó tranquila y relajanta, y el hecho de que lo tuteara supuso toda una sorpresa.

Kagome apoyó una mano en el hombro de inuyasha y la deslizó con lentitud por su brazo hasta dejarla sobre la mano de él. Inuyasha giró la palma hacia arriba y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Los dos estaban jugando con fuego, pero, en aquel momento, él necesitaba todo el calor que pudiera obtener. Quizá ella habría hecho lo mismo con cualquier otro paladín, pero no lo creía.

De una forma gradual, inuyasha se fue relajando mientras su mundo se reducía al tenue halo de luz que despedían las bombillas ámbar y verde de la consola. Volvió levemente la cabeza y, al ver el perfil de kagome, se preguntó qué estaría pensando ella mientras esperaban en silencio.

Quizás estaba confeccionando una lista mental de lo que tenía que comprar camino a casa, cuando saliera del trabajo. O quizás era dolorosamente consciente de la presencia de él, como él lo era de la de ella. ¿Habría permanecido despierta alguna noche preguntándose cómo sería hacer el amor con él?

Él ni siquiera debería pensar en esas cosas. ¿Qué futuro podía ofrecer él a cualquier mujer? Y, aunque una de ellas se enamorara de él, ¿cómo podría amar al monstruo en el que inevitablemente se convertiría?

Los zumbidos y pitidos de la máquina indicaron el final de la prueba, pero cuando kagome intentó separar su mano de la de él, inuyasha apretó los dedos y se lo impidió.

-Señor taisho, por favor.

¡De modo que volvían a tratarse de usted!

Su temperamentó se liberó. Se arrancó los electrodos de la cabeza sin reparar en el escozor producido por las pequeñas heridas y se desembarazó del montón de cables de la máquina. Se puso de pie y acorraló a su tutora contra la consola.

-Quizá para usted sólo sea un puñado de números, doctora higurashi- gruño-, otro espécimen interesante que hay que analizar...- Ella levantó la mirada en protesta por su afirmación y a inuyasha le gustó cómo se le dilataron las pupilas y se le expandieron las fosas nasales por la extrema proximidad de sus cuerpos. Él le acarició la muñeca con la yema del pulgar, percibió su pulso acelerado y suavizó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro seductor- pero sigo siendo un hombre, con las necesidades de un hombre. Siga tentándome y es probable que descubra, cuáles son, exactamente, esas necesidades y lo que preciso para satisfacerlas.

Inuyasha la apretó contra su pecho. Los ojos oscuros de kagome se posaron en la boca de inuyasha y los labios se le separaron en señal de invitación. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la batalla estaba perdida, e inuyasha se rindió a la tentación y al sabor embriagador de kagome.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, sino a dos grandes escritoras.

**Capítulo 3**

Sin soltarle la mano, inuyasha la ciñó contra los poderosos músculos de su pecho mientras su boca invadía la de ella. Kagome se sientió agradecida por su fortaleza, porque, en aquel momento, ni un solo hueso de su cuerpo la habría sostenido.

La lengua de inuyasha penetró y saboreó el interior de la boca de kagome, con lo que aumentó el deseo que ella experimentaba. Kagome no quería otra cosa salvo absorber su sabor, su tacto y su fuerza. Sus fantasías ni siquiera se habían aproximado a la realidad de tener toda aquella intensidad centrada sólo en ella.

Inuyasha siguió el contorno de la mandíbula de kagome con besos húmedos hasta llegar a la oreja. Tras deslizar la punta de la lengua por sus delicadas curvas, respiró hondo, y su cálido aliento envió una oleada de deseo por el cuerpo de kagome. Ella se quitó la bata con ímpetu y la dejó caer a sus pies.

De pronto se encontró tumbada en la cama mientras el agradable peso de inuyasha la aplastaba contra el colchón. Kagome separó las piernas para recibirlo mientras disfrutaba de la conexión íntima entre sus cuerpos. Tenía los labios hinchados y sensibles debido a las arremetidas de los besos de inuyasha, y las poderosas manos de él estaban por todas partes, tocándola primero a través de la fina protección de la camisa, y, después, por debajo de la prenda. Las yemas encallecidas de sus dedos desabotonaron la camisa de kagome, lo que le permitió el libre acceso a sus pechos.

Inuyasha deslizó la boca hasta ellos mientras con la lengua hacía que la piel de kagome se encendiera. Cuando desabrochó el sujetador, se incorporó para mirarla.

-Lo sabía.

Quiso preguntarle qué era lo que sabía, pero él se lanzó dispuesto a atrapar con la boca el turgente pezón de uno de sus pechos. Inuyasha gruñó se satisfacción mientras prodigaba toda su atención al pecho de kagome, haciendo uso de sus labios, dientres y lengua. Sus succiones enviaron oleadas de calor hasta lo más profundo de kagome, y ella sintió la imperiosa necesidad de absorber todo el cuerpo de inuyasha en el suyo.

El ruido áspero que produjo la cremallera del pantalón de kagome cuando inuyasha la bajó, la complació. Él deslizó la mano dentro de las bragas y sus dedos investigaron si estaba lista, y descubrieron que sí, que ya estaba húmeda. En un instante, kagome se sintió a punto de estallar.

De repente, inuyasha se quedó paralizado e inclinó la cabeza a un lado, como si estuviera escuchando algo que estaba fuera del alcance del oído de kagome.

-Se acercan.

Inuyasha bajó de la cama y, al mismo tiempo, ayudó a kagome a ponerse de pie. Ella, incapaz de comprender qué intentaba decirle, sólo atinó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡Maldita sea, doctora, llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí dentro! Los guardias se acercan.

Al final comprendió se qué se trataba. Alguien, y no una sino varias personas andaban merodeando en el laboratorio, al otro lado de la puerta. Se esforzó en calmar el pánico que sentía. Si la encontraban con la blusa desabotonada y la cremallera de los pantalones bajada, su reputación quedaría arruinada y, antes del anochecer, inuyasha tendría un nuevo tutor.

Aquélla era la única habitación del laboratorio que no tenía cámaras de seguridad ni micrófonos -¡Gracias a Dios!- porque los impulsos electrónicos de estos instrumentos interferían con el sensible equipo de escaneo.

Kagome presionó el botón parpadeante e introdujó un código con rapidez. Con esto no lograría que los guardias se retiraran, pero, al menos, no apretarían el gatillo tan rápido.

Consiguió abrocharse el sujetador al segundo intento y se abotonó rapidamente la blusa. Mientras se alisaba el cabello, deseó no parecer tan desarreglada como se sentía. Por suerte, su bata ocultaría parte de los daños. Inuyasha había vuelto a tumbarse en la cama y se había colocado, de nuevo, la mayoría de los electrodos.

Las manos de kagome todavía temblaban, pero cuando habló por el interfono, su voz sonó calmada.

-Sargento, le habla la dra higurashi. Esto no es una emergencia.

Le respondió el dr Neal, lo cual la hizo sentirse todavía más avergonzada.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro, doctora?

Al menos parecía más nervioso que enfadado.

-Nada, señor.- Al menos, ya no-. Si me permite abrir la puerta se lo explicaré.

Antes de que se dirigiera a la puerta, inuyasha le apretó la mano.

-¡Mándalos a hacer puñetas!

Aquella exclamación de ánimo hizo que kagome enderezara la columna vertebral y, cuando la puerta se abrió, cruzó el umbral y se enfrentó a su jefe y a un montón de hombres armados sin pestañear.

Unos minutos más tarde, todos habían salido del laboratorio menos ella y el dr neal. Inuyasha seguía durmiendo y el sonido apagado de sus ronquidos reforzaba, sin necesidad de palabras, la temblorosa explicación de kagome.

-Lo siento, señor. Olvidé enviar el mensaje de que todo estaba bien. Debo de haberme adormecido.

El dr Neal miró hacia donde inuyasha seguía tendido.

-Entonces le sugiero que hoy salga antes y descanse un poco. Dormirse en horas de trabajo, sobre todo con un Paladín tan antiguo como el señor taisho en el laboratorio es, como mínimo, una locura. Por suerte para todos, no se ha producido ningún daño.

-Si, señor. Me iré cuando el Sr taisho despierte. Mientras, terminaré el informe.

-¿Está segura de que no quiere que yo lo termine por usted?

No podía arriesgarse a que el doctor descubiera el desorden caótico en que los electrodos estaban conectados a la cabeza de inuyasha. No tenía ninguna explicación para eso.

-No, gracias, pero si el señor taisho no se ha despertado cuando esté lista para irme, le avisaré.

El dr Neal abandonó la habitación a desgana y kagome esperó unos minutos antes de dirigirse a inuyasha. El montón de cables colgaba hasta el suelo y su paciente se habia medio incorporado y estaba apoyado en la almohada con una expresión seria e indescifrable en el rostro.

-Puedes irte cuando quieras. El sargento Purefoy te escoltará hasta el exterior.

Kagome dejó la ropa de inuyasha sobre la cama y se volvió para poner a cero la aguja del escáner. Mientras él se vestía, kagome sintió su mirada clavada en su espalda. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Si se arrepentía, ¿sería porque no habían terminado lo que habían empezado o, simplemente, porque habia sucedido?

Cuando inuyasha se levantó, las sábanas crujieron y, a continuación, kagome sintió la calidez de su cuerpo justo detrás del suyo.

-¿Quieres que te asignen un nuevo tutor?

Kagome contuvo el aliento mientras rezaba para que la respuesta fuera negativa.

-No, no quiero un nuevo tutor, pero esto no puede volver a ocurrir.

Inuyasha tenia razón, pero a kagome se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras asentia con la cabeza.

-Al menos, aquí no.- Inuyasha se acercó tanto a ella que su cálido aliento le produjo un cosquilleo en la piel-. Cuando tú y yo nos acostemos, kagome, y sin duda lo haremos, será en un lugar mucho más privado que éste. Porque nada impedirá que terminemos lo que hoy hemos empezado.

Y, a continuación, desapareció.

A pesar del desatre que había estado a punto de producirse en el laboratorio, inuyasha estaba de mucho mejor humor que en los últimos días. La dra higurashi había resultado ser toda una sorpresa. Detrás de la bata blanca y la tlabilla sujetapapeles, se escondía una mujer apasionada.

Inuyasha no podía esperar a tenerla en su cama; desnuda y debajo de él.

Tomó la First Avenue en dirección a Pioneer Square, una zona turística muy popular. Las rutas turísticas ofrecían un acceso limitado a aquella zona, tanto a los visitantes locales como a los extranjeros, y ni los unos ni los otros sabían que aquellas antiguas paredes de ladrillo en ruinas escondían el Centro de Control de alta teconología de los Paladines.

De forma rutinaria, comprobó que nadie lo mirara antes de meterse en el callejón que conducía al acceso más directo al Centro. Saludó con la cabeza al vigilante que estaba apostado cerca de la entrada. Vestido cual borracho que pasaba por una mala racha y rematado con los olores y las manchas pertinentes, el aspecto de Bankotsu era suficiente para espantar a la mayoría de los intrusos.

Inuyasha bajó las escaleras de la entrada e introdujo el código que abría la puerta. Una vez dentro, su cautela habitual se relajó. Si en algún lugar estaba seguro, era allí, en el Centro.

El montón de documentos que le esperaba sobre la mesa casi fue suficiente para que diera media vuelta y regresara por donde había venido. No estaba de humor para leerse todos aquellos fríos informes técnicos acerca del estado de la barrera.

Inuyasha descolgó el teléfono.

-Miroku, ¿hemos reforzado las defensas alrededor del volcán?

-Ayer por la noche, cuando nos informaron que se habían producido los primeros estruendos, doblamos las defensas.

-Está bien. La actividad, al otro lado de la barrera, está aumentando de forma constante.

Inuyasha deseaba bajar a la barrera en persona, pero aún no le habían dado el alta. Si se hubiera quedado en el laboratorio el tiempo suficiente para terminar las pruebas, quizás ahora ya estaría libre. En cualquier caso, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había sucedido, salvo de la alarma que había hecho que los guardias entraran como un torrente en el laboratorio.

Aunque quizás había estado bien que entraran. Un revolcón rápido en aquella cama estrecha e incómoda habría calmado sus necesidades, pero no durante mucho tiempo, sobre todo por la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba siempre que se encontraba cerca de su tutora. Kagome merecía ser tratada con más respeto que todo eso.

En general, inuyasha se aseguraba de que las mujeres comprendieran la naturaleza transitoria de su relación, en primer lugar. Tras asegurarse de que su compañera de una noche quedaba contenta, ambos se separaban sin mayores ataduras.

Kagome, sin embargo, estaba cargada de complicaciones. Intelectualmente, podía saber que los Paladines perdían de forma gradual las emociones humanas básicas y se volvían cada vez más impredecibles y violentos hasta que cruzaban la línea final y tenían que ser aniquilados. Pero ¿qué le ocurriría la primera vez que se viera obligada a eliminar, como si se tratara de un perro rabioso, a uno de los Paladines que le habían asignado?

¿Qué le ocurriría si lo tuviera que eliminar a él, sobre todo si se convertían en amantes? El hombre que era en aquellos momentos se preocupaba por esto, pero el Otro en quien poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo no lo haría. Así que, ¿cómo podía protegerla de sí mismo?

Una luz comenzo a centellar en su monitor, una que le hizo salir corriendo hacia la sala de control. Miroku contemplaba la pantalla de su ordenador con expresión seria.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido y dónde?

-Por lo visto, la montaña acaba de lanzar una columna de humo y cenizas.

A inuyasha se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Y la barrera? ¿qué indican las lecturas?

-Ha fluctuado un par de veces. Ahora mismo, está en activo, pero si el volcán decide vomitar un poco más, no podría asegurarte nada- contestó Miroku.

-¿Quién está al mando?

-Trahern.

El nudo en el estómago de inuyasha se aflojó un poco. Cuando se enfrentaba al enemigo, Blake Trahern era una máquina de matar cruel y despiadada. Si alguien podía contener una avalancha de los Otros con escasez de hombres y recursos, ése era Trahern.

-Sí mamá, estoy bien. El trabajo me va muy bien. Y no, no me hacen trabajar demasiado...

Kagome se distrajo en lo que habría sucedido con inuyasha si la alarma no se hubier activado y los guardias no hubieran irrumpido en el laboratorio. Y de repente, se dio cuenta de que se había perdido una parte de la conversación.

-¿Qué acabas de decir, mamá?

-Pues que Carl, el nuevo socio de tu hermano está buscando una nueva esposa con quien sentar cabeza.

-Le deseo a Carl todo lo mejor, mamá, pero esa buena esposa no seré yo. Para empezar, él tiene que vivir cerca de donde está su trabajo, y él mio está aquí.

Kagome no quería herir a su madre, pero tampoco podía dejar que creyera que, para ella, su trabajo era sólo un medio con que ganarse la vida, en lugar de una parte integrante de sí misma.

-Mamá, yo lo siento si te disgustas, pero no voy a volver a casa. El trabajo que hago aqui es demasiado importante.

-Bueno, ya hablaremos de esto cuando vengas. Avísame cuando puedas venir a vernos.

-Así lo haré. Dile a papá y a los demás que os quiero a todos.

La voz de la mamá de kagome se suavizó.

-Lo sabemos, cariño. Nosotros también te queremos. ¡vaya, mira la hora que es! Será mejor que empiece a preparar la cena. ¡Cuídate!

Kagome colgó el auricular y se preguntó qué pensaría su familia de Inuyasha Taisho. Ellos respetaban a los militares, que eran lo más cercano a los Paladines.

Durante unos segundos, visualizó cómo sería llevar a inuyasha a la casa de sus padres para que conociera a su familia. No podía imaginárselo sentado en la salita de sus padres un sábado por la tarde mirando un partido de fútbol universitario con su padre y su hermano.

Entonces sonó el teléfono móvil de su trabajo.

El corazón de kagome dio un brinco, pues sabía que esto sólo podía significar una cosa: en algún lugar, los Paladines estaban luchando y muriendo.


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaaaa Fanfictioners! Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten. Saludos (:

Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, sino a dos grandes escritoras.

**Capítulo 4**

Todos los integrantes del Departamento de Investigación estaban en estado de alerta esperando la llegada de las bajas. Kagome había repuesto sus provisiones, su camilla de acero inoxidable acababa de ser desinfectada y había comprobado el estado de las cadenas y las ataduras.

Ahora, lo único que podía hacer era esperar mientras intentaba no pensar en lo que podía haber ocurrido el día anterior. Kagome experimentó un escalofrío al recordar el desastre que estuvo a punto de suceder.

Si se rigiera estrictamente por las normas, debería pedir que la reemplazaran como Tutora de Inuyasha, pero no lo pediría a menos que se viera obligada a hacerlo. Su función consistía en decidir qué era lo mejor para su paciente. ¿Cómo podría otro Tutor, uno que sólo contemplara a inuyasha como un expediente más en lugar de una persona, tomar decisiones fundamentadas acerca de lo que era mejor para él?

Kagome decidió que no había mejor momento que aquél para poner en práctica su decisión de adoptar una actitud más fría en relación con Inuyasha Taisho. A partir de entonces, el interés especial que sentía por él sólo estaría motivado por el objetivo científico de averiguar por qué era distinto al resto de los Paladines. Si se trataba de una anomalía genética, ella no podría hacer mucho para transmitir su resistencia innata a los demás, pero si se debía a una alteración química de su sangre, eso podía conducir a un sinfín de posibilidades. Quizás incluso podría transmitirse, además de a los Paladines, al resto de los seres humanos.

La científica que había en Kagome se apoderó de ella mientras examinaba con minuciosidad los gráficos y comparaba los resultados nuevos con los antiguos.

Lo más interesante de todo eran los escáneres cerebrales. Kagome empezó a revisar los múltiples datos del escáner que le había realizado el día anterior y se dio cuenta, con alivio, de que las cifras iniciales eran similares a las del escáner previo.

Sin embargo, más o menos a mitad de la prueba, los datos subían en pico y después caían más abajo que antes y permanecían estables. ¿Qué podía haber causado este resultado? En aquel momento del escáner, inuyasha, supuestamente, debería haberse relajado, pero eso no justificaba que los datos fueran tan bajos.

De pronto se disparó la sirena estridente de una alarma y unas luces empezaron a centellear. Kagome cerró el expediente y lo guardó de una forma automática. Sólo disponía de unos minutos antes de que el primer paciente entrara por la puerta.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, una sensación de tranquilidad se apoderó de Kagome. Se puso unos guantes quirúrgicos y ocupó su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa de operaciones.

—Muy bien, chicos, coloquémoslo aquí y después veremos a qué nos enfrentamos. —La experiencia le había demostrado que, si reaccionaba con calma ante las terribles heridas que todos solían ver, su equipo reaccionaba de la misma forma—. A la de tres: ¡una..., dos..., tres!

Todos resoplaron por el esfuerzo que supuso trasladar al Paladín desde la camilla móvil hasta la mesa de operaciones. Alguien le pasó a Kagome el informe inicial. Ella leyó los datos preliminares mientras el resto del equipo conectaba al paciente a los monitores y le retiraba las vendas provisionales empapadas en sangre. Se vio reconfortada al descubrir que el paciente seguía sangrando, pues el corazón tenía que latir para que esto ocurriera.

De entrada, no estaba muerto. Al menos, todavía no.

—Aplicadle una intravenosa y después realizaremos las suturas necesarias.

—¿De quién se trata?

El doctor Neal apareció detrás de Kagome. Ella leyó el nombre y sintió un escalofrío. Todos creían que Inuyasha era aterrador, pero, en su opinión, inuyasha ni siquiera podía compararse con Blake Trahern.

—Es Trahern. Colocadle las ataduras.

A juzgar por la velocidad con que cumplieron la orden, no era la única en ponerse nerviosa en presencia de Trahern y sus fríos ojos grises. Los resultados de sus pruebas no eran tan malos como los de Inuyasha, pero empeoraban a una velocidad mayor. Según ella, sería el primer candidato al que tendría que eliminar, por lo que odiaba cada vez que lo llevaban al laboratorio.

—¿Alguien sabe qué ha ocurrido?

El doctor Neal se había colocado en el otro extremo de la mesa de operaciones. Si trabajaban conjuntamente, suturarían las heridas y el proceso de curación empezaría mucho más deprisa.

El doctor Neal levantó la mirada del profundo corte que estaba cosiendo.

—Según he oído, la situación está mal. Muy mal, quizá.

—¿Y la barrera?

—Los informes preliminares que he recibido indican que sólo está fluctuando, de modo que los Otros van entrando en pequeños grupos. De todas formas, mientras los Paladines daban una batida y se aseguraban de que nadie se colara, un tramo largo de la barrera desapareció de repente.

—¿A cuántos hemos perdido?

—A tantos que tendremos problemas para alojarlos a todos. —La preocupación que reflejaban los ojos del doctor Neal le provocó un escalofrío—. He tenido que darle el alta a Inuyasha Taisho para que se ocupe de la brecha hasta que lleguen refuerzos de otros sectores. De todas maneras, le he advertido al coronel Naraku que Taisho no está en plena forma. Si la pierna le falla mientras está luchando, se arriesgan a perderlo para siempre. —Resultaba difícil dar muerte definitiva a los Paladines, pero podían lograrlo si los atacaban en grupo y con hachas y espadas—. De todos modos, no ha sido el coronel Naraku quien me ha pedido que lo deje ir, sino él mismo. Si no le hubiera firmado el alta, habría ido bajo tierra de todos modos. Yo sólo he hecho que lo inevitable resulte más fácil para todos hasta que los refuerzos lleguen dentro de un rato.

El estridente timbre del teléfono lo despertó de su profundo sueño. Una voz áspera susurró:

—Ésta es su oportunidad. Son tantos los Otros que están cruzando la barrera que le servirán de cortina de humo.

La comunicación se cortó.

Contempló el auricular que sostenía en la mano mientras deseaba, con toda su alma, haber dejado que el contestador automático respondiera a la llamada. Su mano temblorosa necesitó dos intentos para colgar el auricular. Ya no podría volver a dormirse, no mientras intentaba pensar en un plan de acción razonable con el estómago encogido. Según todos los informes, las cosas estaban tan mal en la barrera que a nadie le resultaría extraño que se presentara como voluntario en los subterráneos, arma en mano.

No sería extraño que los Paladines pidieran refuerzos cuando la cantidad de los Otros que cruzaba la barrera era excesiva. Él tenía cierta práctica con la espada, aunque nada comparable a la destreza de los Paladines. Claro que ellos disponían de varias vidas para poder afinar sus habilidades.

Al menos Trahern y otro par de los Paladines

más aterradores ya estaban fuera de juego. Esto había que agradecerlo. Taisho también resultaba bastante aterrador, aunque todavía conservaba algunas emociones humanas. Sin embargo, los ojos de Trahern estaban muertos, lo cual lo hacía más terrorífico.

Sus probabilidades de éxito aumentarían en gran manera si podía conseguir una orden oficial que respaldara su bajada a los subterráneos. De esa forma, nadie cuestionaría su presencia allí. De todos modos, matar a Taisho de una forma definitiva podía tener dos efectos distintos: o bien los Paladines caían en un estado temporal de caos al perder a su guía, o se unían para dar caza al asesino de Taisho.

Y no se necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar que los Paladines idearían una muerte especialmente desagradable para aquel que hubiera traicionado a uno de los suyos; sobre todo si se trataba de Taisho. Mierda, ¿cómo iba a resolver aquella situación? Se encontraba al borde de una pendiente resbaladiza que conducía, directamente, al infierno o al desastre. Si no quería firmar su propia sentencia de muerte, tenía que planear con cuidado cada uno de sus pasos.

¿Por qué habían decidido ejecutar a Taisho? De todos modos, a la larga, su Tutor tendría que terminar con su existencia. Claro que esto, ahora, no importaba. Resultaba evidente que el longevo Paladín había tropezado con alguien importante en su camino.

Lo mirara como lo mirara, planear una ejecución era una forma asquerosa de empezar el día.

—¿Se ha recibido alguna información concreta sobre la cantidad de atacantes? —preguntó Miroku desde el fondo del ascensor.

Inuyasha negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No sabemos nada desde hace rato, pero seguro que tendremos de sobra.

—¡Bien, maldita sea!

Miroku adoraba una buena pelea, ya fuera virtual o cuerpo a cuerpo.

Devlin no querría tener a ningún otro grupo de hombres en el mundo cubriéndole las espaldas. Se volvió para ver cómo manejaban la tensión sus compañeros. Miroku retenía una gran bola de chicle bajo la mejilla mientras tarareaba algo desafinado. Lonzo pasaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, pues la adrenalina le impedía estarse quieto.

Cullen consultaba su ordenador de mano, sin duda para averiguar los datos más recientes sobre el estado de la barrera y así saber a qué iban a enfrentarse cuando llegaran al final del trayecto.

Su misión consistía en reforzar la barrera. Inuyasha y Cullen buscarían los puntos débiles y harían lo posible para fortalecerlos. Según los informes recibidos, Trahern había intentado estabilizarla, pero había caído bajo un enorme raudal de los Otros.

Devlin sintió el zumbido de la barrera de alto voltaje a través del suelo del ascensor. El zumbido le recorrió los nervios produciéndole una sensación dulce que tanto él como el resto de los Paladines anhelaban. Por las exclamaciones de inquietud que oyó a su espalda, dedujo que no era el único en experimentar aquel efecto que lo incitaba a entrar en acción.

—Ha llegado la hora del espectáculo, caballeros. —Inuyasha cogió la empuñadura de la espada—. Enviemos a esos cabrones de vuelta al otro lado de la barrera o directamente al infierno.

El ascensor se detuvo con suavidad mientras producía un ruido sordo. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Inuyasha saltó al exterior listo para defenderse a sí mismo y a sus compañeros, pero el pasadizo estaba vacío. Los integrantes de su equipo se desplegaron tras él.

Algo no iba bien. Se suponía que el ascensor tenía que estar siempre protegido cuando se abría una brecha en la barrera. Lo último que querían era que los Otros tomaran el control del principal punto de acceso a la superficie. Inuyasha levantó la mano para indicar a sus compañeros que se quedaran quietos, cerró los ojos y dejó que sus otros sentidos asumieran el mando. La temperatura ambiental parecía correcta, entre los 18 y los 28 grados centígrados. Si la barrera hubiera fluctuado otra vez o se hubiera apagado, el ambiente sería mucho más caluroso, pues el calor del mundo colindante habría penetrado en el subterráneo. El aire estaba viciado y olía a roca húmeda, o sea, nada preocupante.

Uno a uno, Inuyasha identificó los sonidos que lo rodeaban. La maquinaria del ascensor, las bombas que hacían que la atmósfera resultara respirable, el apenas audible roce del aire de la respiración de sus amigos, el ruido de pies arrastrándose mientras sus propietarios tanteaban el camino por el túnel desconocido...

Definitivamente este último procedía de los Otros. Inuyasha sostuvo la espada con una mano y levantó tres dedos en dirección a la izquierda. Lonzo, Cullen y Miroku se alejaron en aquella dirección y él y los demás se fueron por la derecha.

Sonrió, sujetó la espada con las dos manos y tomó la curva del pasadizo mientras mantenía la espalda cerca de la pared. Cada pocos pasos, se detenía y escuchaba. Algunos de los sonidos de pasos que había oído antes se habían apagado. Sin duda, el enemigo utilizaba su táctica favorita, que consistía en dividirse en grupos cada vez más reducidos hasta quedar solos.

Conforme los pasadizos se dividían, lo mismo hacían los Paladines, hasta que Inuyasha se quedó solo. El recuerdo de la última vez que siguió a un grupo de los Otros hizo que se volviera más cauteloso y que se tomara su tiempo para escuchar. Unos metros más adelante, el túnel por el que avanzaba giraba bruscamente a la izquierda impidiéndole ver a quienes estuvieran por delante de él, así que corrió hacia delante para ganar terreno a su presa. Sabía que, justo después de la curva, el túnel se dividía en dos. Un ramal subía hacia una calle, en la superficie, y el otro regresaba serpenteando a la barrera.

Se detuvo a escuchar.

Nada.

Retrocedió unos pasos y esperó en silencio. Después de unos segundos, su paciencia se vio recompensada: el susurro de unas voces llegó hasta él por el pasadizo. Inclinó la cabeza para escuchar. A medida que el murmullo se desvanecía, Inuyasha avanzaba, preparado para atacar en cuanto identificara al objetivo.

Al llegar a la bifurcación, tuvo que tomar una decisión. Si sus enemigos habían tomado el camino de la derecha, se encontrarían de vuelta donde habían empezado, pero, si habían tomado el de la izquierda, podían encontrar el acceso a las calles de Seattle. Uno o dos de los Otros no causarían un efecto demasiado adverso en el medio ambiente, aunque, a la larga, el daño acumulado podía ser devastador.

Inuyasha tomó el ramal de la izquierda y empezó la lenta y larga subida. Más o menos a mitad de camino, sintió que el aire que tenía detrás se agitaba, señal de que alguien más avanzaba por el túnel. Fuera quien fuera, no se movía como uno de los Paladines. Inuyasha no tenía más opción que continuar avanzando mientras esperaba que el misterioso visitante se dejara ver.

En lugar de ir más despacio, Inuyasha aceleró el paso para ganar terreno a los Otros que lo precedían. Estaba a punto de tomar otra curva cuando el grito de guerra de sus enemigos resonó en el pasadizo, cada vez más estrecho. Los tenía acorralados entre su propia persona y la dolorosa luz del sol del exterior. Atrapados y desesperados, los Otros se volvieron dispuestos a luchar.

Se trataba de dos machos, ambos armados hasta las cejas. Si hubieran calculado mejor su escapada, probablemente se habrían producido numerosos asesinatos en la ciudad antes del amanecer. Los dos lucharon con la desesperación de quien no tiene nada que perder, tratando de llevarse a Inuyasha por delante en el viaje definitivo al más allá. Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa forzada. ¿Tenían la menor idea de cuántos de su especie habían caído bajo su espada en aquellas décadas? Aunque consiguieran causarle una herida mortal, él regresaría al cabo de unos días para seguir luchando contra los de su calaña.

Conforme se le iban acercando, hizo lo posible por no dejar su espalda al descubierto en dirección al túnel. No había forma de saber si su desconocido compañero era amigo o enemigo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó uno de ellos.

Los Otros que cruzaban la barrera hablaban una versión del inglés, aunque su acento sonaba áspero y gutural.

Inuyasha sonrió de una forma malévola y habló en un tono cruel.

—He venido para enviaros de vuelta a vuestro mundo o directamente al infierno. Vosotros elegís.

Y levantó la punta de la espada para enfatizar sus palabras.

—Pero si ya hemos pagado.

¿Pagado? ¿Pagado el qué?

—A mí no me pagan para matar a los de vuestra calaña. Lo hago por placer.

—¡Sabía que los de tu especie no eran de fiar! —exclamó uno de los Otros, y, a continuación, bramó—: ¡Muere, humano!

El más corpulento de los Otros cargó contra Inuyasha mientras blandía una larga espada por encima de la cabeza y la bajaba formando un ángulo con el que pretendía separar la cabeza de Inuyasha de sus hombros. No resultaba fácil matar para siempre a un Paladín, pero este golpe, sin duda, cumpliría el objetivo. Inuyasha retrocedió de un salto y, acto seguido, arremetió contra su oponente, pero su intento de atravesar a aquel bastardo con la espada resultó fallido.

Tras una avalancha de embestidas en la que ambos lucharon con movimientos fríos y calculados, los dos respiraron con pesadez. Inuyasha se consideró afortunado por no tener que luchar con los dos al mismo tiempo. La estrechez del pasadizo no permitía libertad de acción a más de dos personas. Si el compañero de su atacante se hubiera unido a este, no habría hecho más que obstaculizar sus propias posibilidades de éxito.

Aunque el aire era frío, el sudor resbalaba por la cara de Inuyasha. La pierna le dolía por la tensión del esfuerzo. Su enemigo enseguida se dio cuenta de que se movía mejor de uno de los lados, por lo que atacó de modo que tuviera que apoyar casi todo el peso en la pierna débil. El acero de su espada resonaba con las continuas acometidas contra el arma de su enemigo mientras intentaba mantenerse fuera de su alcance.

Al final, en lugar de permitir que su oponente llevara la iniciativa de la lucha mortal, se volvió de lado y arremetió contra su oponente atravesándolo con la espada. El Otro no murió de inmediato, pero Inuyasha sabía reconocer cuándo un golpe era mortal.

Arrancó la espada del cuerpo del Otro y centró su atención en el segundo atacante. Éste era más joven y se movía con más ligereza; un pequeño error y Inuyasha terminaría en la mesa de acero inoxidable de la doctora Higurashi.

Mientras giraban en círculo el uno frente al otro, Inuyasha intentó llegar a un acuerdo. Aunque luchaba todas las batallas con una determinación feroz para proteger su mundo, matar no le producía un placer especial.

—Si te rindes, te devolveremos a tu mundo cuando la barrera vuelva a fluctuar.

Un alud de estocadas y paradas furiosas como respuesta le obligó a recurrir a la fuerza bruta para superar al enemigo. La mirada enloquecida de sus ojos le indicó que cualquier otra oferta de rendición sería rechazada, de modo que hizo lo único que, llegados a aquel punto, podía hacer, y le ofreció una muerte rápida y misericordiosa.

Mientras sus pulmones se esforzaban por recuperar el ritmo de la respiración, Inuyasha se secó el sudor de la cara y limpió la sangre de su espada con un pañuelo. Más tarde retirarían las armas y los cadáveres del enemigo, pero, de momento, él tenía un misterio que resolver. Retrocedió con lentitud por el pasadizo. Cada pocos pasos, se detenía para escuchar la naturaleza del silencio. En aquellos momentos, el silencio que percibía era un silencio vacío, como si, quien lo hubiera estado siguiendo, hubiera abandonado la persecución.

De no ser por el ataque de la última vez, habría olvidado aquellos pasos pensando que eran producto de su imaginación, pero su instinto le decía que alguien lo había seguido; alguien que esperaba que los Otros lo hubieran debilitado lo suficiente y hecho de él una presa fácil para la emboscada definitiva. Pero como esto no había ocurrido, el cobarde se había escabullido entre las sombras para esperar a la siguiente oportunidad. Inuyasha aceleró el paso. Ya era hora de reunirse con sus hombres.

El ruido de unos pasos flotó susurrante en el silencio ambiental, pero, en esta ocasión, Inuyasha reconoció la presencia de otro Paladín. Si su oído no le engañaba, se trataba de Miroku, quien se aproximaba. A juzgar por su caminar lento y decidido, su amigo no estaba persiguiendo a ningún enemigo perdido. Lo más probable era que él y los demás hubieran derrotado a sus oponentes y Miroku acudiera por si Inuyasha necesitaba ayuda.

Envainó la espada y se apoyó en la pared alegrándose de poder liberar la pierna del peso de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, justo antes de que Miroku apareciera, se incorporó. Nadie, ni siquiera su amigo, tenía por qué saber lo que le ocurría a su pierna.

—Como tú no estás muerto, supongo que ellos sí lo están. —Miroku miró más allá de Inuyasha, hacia el pasadizo vacío que quedaba a su espalda—. ¿Cuántos eran?

—Dos. —Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza—. Te juro que cada vez son más jóvenes.

Miroku se encogió de hombros.

—Según el último recuento, nosotros hemos eliminado a media docena.

Juntos regresaron al punto de encuentro, cerca del ascensor. —Miroku,tengo que preguntarte algo acerca de la última vez que morí. ¿Tú o alguno de los otros notó algo extraño?

Miroku se detuvo.

—¿Te refieres a algo más que encontrar tu espada clavada en la barrera?

—Sí, alguna otra cosa.

—Nadie ha mencionado nada concreto, pero este detalle nos inquietó bastante.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Bueno, nos preguntamos si alguien intentaba pasar al otro mundo o dañar la barrera de forma permanente.

Tenía la mirada sombría. Ninguno de ellos quería pensar en los horrores que semejante desastre podía ocasionar. Los Otros solían cruzar la barrera armados hasta las cejas y con intenciones asesinas, y los pocos que lograban esquivar a los Paladines reaccionaban de distintas formas a su nuevo hogar. Los peores mataban a todo el que se les pusiera delante hasta que los acorralaban y aniquilaban. El segundo grupo se adaptaba a la nueva forma de vida. Enseguida perdían la palidez antinatural y enfermiza que acompañaba al hecho de vivir en la oscuridad y, con el tiempo, los ojos se les acostumbraban a la luz del sol, lo cual dificultaba, en gran medida, que los Paladines los identificaran.

A medida que se volvían más humanos, la energía negativa de sus orígenes los abandonaba y la tierra que los circundaba la absorbía. Si eran muchos los que llegaban al mundo exterior en un corto espacio de tiempo, el daño causado a la ecología del planeta podía ser irreparable.

A Kagome le dolía la espalda y, si alguien no llegaba pronto para relevarla, no respondía de sus acciones. Dos de sus pacientes se habían ido voluntariamente y ahora sólo tenía que ocuparse de uno, pero éste era más de lo que ella podía soportar.

—Suélteme, doctora.

Simuló no oírlo, como venía haciéndolo durante las últimas doce horas, y se concentró en rellenar todo el papeleo que había dejado de lado los dos días anteriores mientras se enfrentaba a la avalancha de Paladines heridos. La mayoría sólo había necesitado unos primeros auxilios rutinarios.

Por desgracia, el que necesitaba más cuidados era Trahern. A él no le gustaba andar por allí cuando se encontraba bien, pero estando herido y con dolor, era un auténtico hijo de puta.

—Suélteme.

A juzgar por el chasquido de las cadenas, Trahern intentaba deshacerse de las ataduras, aunque no estaba tan en forma como para poder liberarse y, aunque lo estuviera, no era probable que lo consiguiera, pues el doctor Neal había encargado unas cadenas de una aleación más resistente especialmente para los Paladines más antiguos y violentos. Aun así, Kagome contenía el aliento cada vez que Trahern hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas y volvía a intentarlo.

Dejó a un lado el papeleo. Ya era hora de comprobar de nuevo las constantes vitales de su paciente. Trahern odiaba que lo tocaran aún más de lo que Kagome odiaba tener que tocarlo. Pero ella se había comprometido, como doctora y también como Tutora, a encargarse de que los Paladines recibieran los mejores cuidados que pudiera otorgarles, aunque ellos no los quisieran.

—Ya casi es la hora. —Los ojos del color del hielo de Trahern le lanzaron una mirada de furia impotente—. Déjeme ir.

Sin pronunciar palabra alargó el brazo para tomarle el pulso. Los monitores mostraban un ligero aumento de la temperatura respecto a la lectura de una hora atrás. Los Paladines no eran propensos a padecer infecciones, pero tampoco era algo insólito. También podía deberse a la transformación de Trahern en uno de los Otros.

Lo cierto era que, tal como estaba actuando en aquel momento, Kagome no podía aconsejarle que realizara planes a largo plazo.

—¡Quíteme las manos de encima!

—Señor Trahern, ya hemos tenido esta discusión antes. Soy yo quien toma las decisiones relacionadas con sus cuidados, no usted.

Trahern esperó a que ella colocara el estetoscopio en su pecho y realizó otro intento por liberarse. Ella dio un brinco hacia atrás y casi se cayó al suelo. Trahern soltó una risa malvada y desagradable.

—¡Ya está bien, Trahern!

Kagome no había oído que la puerta se abriera. Inuyasha estaba en el interior del laboratorio, junto a la puerta, y el pobre sargento Purefoy intentaba impedirle el paso. Sin duda, Inuyasha se había abalanzado sobre la puerta sin esperar a ser anunciado. En otras circunstancias, Kagome habría protestado, pero en aquel momento se sintió aliviada de verlo. Inuyasha tenía la reputación de ser el más corpulento y maligno de todos los Paladines. Si alguien podía intimidar a Trahern y conseguir que se comportara, ése era Inuyasha Taisho.

Sorprendentemente, el sargento Purefoy mantuvo su posición. Tenía agallas, desde luego, porque Inuyasha podía apartarlo como si fuera un mosquito si quisiera.

—Está bien, sargento, el señor Taisho ha venido para ayudarme. —Pretendió hacerle creer que Inuyasha estaba allí a petición suya—. Debería haberle avisado antes, pero no sabía con exactitud a qué hora vendría.

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja al oír su mentira, pero no dijo nada. Los guardias se relajaron y retrocedieron un paso. El sargento Purefoy seguía sin estar satisfecho, pero señaló la puerta con la cabeza indicando a los guardias que se retiraran.

—Si necesita ayuda con estos dos, avíseme.

Camino de la puerta, el sargento Purefoy lanzó una mirada asesina a Inuyasha.

—¡Vaya, doctora, sus perros guardianes están enseñando los dientes! —exclamó Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a Kagome.

—No es necesario que se regodee, señor Taisho. Sólo intentan cumplir con su trabajo. —Kagome se volvió hacia su impredecible paciente—. Le estaba explicando al señor Trahern, aquí presente, que tengo que completar el examen. Cuanto antes lo terminemos, antes podrá salir de aquí.

—Suélteme y la dejaré tocarme tanto como quiera.

Trahern lanzó sonoros besos en dirección a Kagome con una expresión lasciva en el rostro.

—¡Maldita sea, Blake, para ya!

Inuyasha se le acercó reflejando en la postura y los puños apretados la furia que sentía.

—¡Que te jodan, Taisho!

Trahern giró la cabeza y, en una oleada de rabia, empezó a forcejear con las cadenas hasta que las muñecas le sangraron.

Había llegado la hora de tomar medidas drásticas. Kagome se dirigió al armario de los medicamentos. Siempre tenía un sedante preparado cuando Trahern estaba en el edificio.

Cuando se volvió, Inuyasha había tomado el asunto literalmente en sus manos, pues había cogido a Trahern por el cuello forzándolo a mirarlo a la cara.

—¡Maldita sea, Trahern! ¿Quieres que te eliminen? Porque si es esto lo que buscas, basta que lo digas y yo mismo me encargaré de hacerlo.

Sus palabras resultaron todavía más amenazadoras debido al tono calmado con que las pronunció, como si no le importara mucho cuál fuera la respuesta de Trahern.

—Estoy esperando, Taisho. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Si te resulta muy doloroso vivir, acabemos con tu sufrimiento de una vez por todas. Pero te diré que, ahora mismo, no es eso lo que yo necesito. Necesito que estés de mi lado.

Los tres permanecieron a la espera: Inuyasha con aquella calma casi antinatural, Kagome con el corazón que se le salía por la boca y Trahern con una mirada salvaje y los ojos desorbitados.

Kagome no sabía si podría soportar ver cómo Inuyasha terminaba, para siempre, con el dolor evidente que su amigo experimentaba, aunque, con un cierto sentimiento de culpa, sabía que se sentiría aliviada de no tener que tomar ella la decisión.

—Odio todo esto.

Las palabras de Trahern ya no estaban cargadas de rabia, pero el dolor que reflejaban era casi más difícil de soportar.

—Todos lo odiamos, Blake, pero es así como funciona para nosotros. Deja que la doctora te ayude a dormir un poco más.

Inuyasha soltó a Trahern y retrocedió unos pasos. De momento, la crisis había pasado.

Kagome limpió a toda velocidad el brazo de Trahern con alcohol y le inyectó un potente sedante. Los ojos recelosos de Trahern se clavaron en los de Kagome durante unos segundos mientras ambos esperaban que cayera en un profundo sueño.

—Lo siento —murmuró Trahern.

Ella esbozó una temblorosa sonrisa.

—Yo también, Blake, yo también.

Trahern puso los ojos en blanco y el rostro se le relajó. A sabiendas de que no debería, Kagome le apartó el cabello de la cara y le tapó con la manta hasta el cuello.

Cuando se apartó del paciente dormido vio que Inuyasha contemplaba a su amigo con una amarga tristeza reflejada en sus angulosas facciones. Parecía que fuera a romperse en mil pedazos.

—Está llegando al límite.

No se trataba de una pregunta, pero Kagome le contestó de todas formas.

—Los resultados son peores que la última vez, pero todavía no ha llegado al final. El hecho de que tú estuvieras aquí le ha ayudado a volver. No reacciona bien a mi influencia ni a la del doctor Neal, pero a ti parece dispuesto a escucharte. La próxima vez que lo traigan, sería bueno que estuvieras por aquí. Sólo por si acaso —declaró Kagome deseando que ninguno de los dos supiera que esa próxima vez bien podría ser la última para Trahern.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza, pero no se movió. Kagome sintió que tenía que alejarlo de Trahern.

—Me iría bien un café. Ahora que se ha dormido, pediré a alguien que me releve. El sedante que le he inyectado lo hará dormir hasta mañana.

Kagome descolgó el teléfono y realizó una llamada rápida. Unos minutos más tarde, su técnico sanitario favorito entraba por la puerta. Kenny parecía un boxeador profesional que hubiera perdido más asaltos de los que debería haber aguantado, pero, pese a su aspecto rudo, realizaba su trabajo con mucha delicadeza. Kagome le encargó vigilar que Trahern durmiera sin ser molestado.

—Si surge algún problema o se despierta, llámame.

Kenny se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y coger la tablilla sujetapapeles. Si le resultaba extraño que se fuera con Inuyasha Taisho, no lo demostró.

Mientras Kagome recogía la chaqueta y el bolso, Inuyasha la agarró por el brazo.

—Será mejor que nos encontremos en algún lugar.

Era una buena idea, pero ¿por qué arriesgarse a que los vieran en una cafetería de la zona? Kagome lo sorprendió tanto a él como a sí misma diciendo:

—¿Qué tal en mi casa dentro de media hora?

—No es una propuesta muy inteligente —declaró Inuyasha mientras señalaba con la cabeza la sala donde se realizaban los escáneres.

El recuerdo de lo cerca que habían estado del desastre hizo que se ruborizara.

—De acuerdo. Yo tengo hambre, ¿qué tal el restaurante italiano de Pioneer Square?

—Allí estaré. Ahora llama a tus perros guardianes para que pueda salir de aquí.

Kagome no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara a sus labios mientras intentaba mostrar reprobación.

—Sargento Purefoy, el señor Taisho ya se va. Me ha prometido que se comportará. Si le ocasiona algún problema, hágamelo saber y me aseguraré de que la próxima aguja que utilice con él esté vieja y oxidada.

Los guardias entraron y salieron en fila mientras Inuyasha se colocaba, mansamente, entre ellos.

Kagome ordenó un poco el laboratorio para darle tiempo a Inuyasha a salir del edificio. Cuando ya se iba, entró en el lavabo para cepillarse el pelo y retocarse el carmín de los labios. Con el día que llevaba, necesitaba toda la ayuda posible. Si más tarde conseguía recuperar el sueño perdido, por la mañana estaría más preparada para enfrentarse a Trahern, pero, de momento, iba a comer con un hombre atractivo y fascinante. Si el doctor Neal se enteraba, simplemente le diría que Inuyasha y ella tenían que hablar sobre el estado de Trahern, lo cual, de todos modos, era cierto. Si a Trahern le resultaba más fácil mantener el control cuando Inuyasha estaba presente, quizá les ocurriría lo mismo a los demás Paladines. Y, sin duda, merecía la pena hablar sobre cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar a un Paladín a realizar la transición.

Quizá no hacía más que engañarse a sí misma acerca de la causa de estar tan nerviosa por una simple comida, pero, con suerte, sus argumentos también engañarían a los demás, incluido Inuyasha Taisho.

Capìtulo laaaaaargo. Si les gustan màs brever haganmelo saber para asi, los siguientes, subirlos màs cortos.

Gracias por los reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Y aquí, un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten. Muchas gracias por los reviews, me encanta leerlas! Saludossss (:

Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, si no a dos grandes escritoras.

**Capítulo 5**

Inuyasha encontró una mesa libre en un rincón y vigiló la puerta de entrada desde detrás de la cuestionable tapadera que le ofrecían unos tiestos con plantas. No tenía ninguna razón para encontrarse con Kagome fuera del laboratorio, pero la necesidad de estar con ella lejos de la indiscreta vigilancia de las cámaras y los micrófonos era superior a él.

El recuerdo de la delicadeza con la que ella había tratado a Trahern lo molestaba más de lo que quería admitir. Inuyasha dudaba que su amigo apreciara el hecho de que la buena de la doctora lo hubiera arropado como a un niño pequeño que se había derrumbado tras sufrir un berrinche.

No había habido ninguna connotación sexual en la forma en que ella lo tapó con la manta o en cómo apartó el cabello de su rostro, pero aquel episodio había hecho que Inuyasha se sintiera tenso, vulnerable y tan celoso que le producía dolor. ¿Qué tipo de individuo envidiaba a su amigo herido por recibir una simple muestra de atención? Además, Trahern estaba muy cerca de experimentar el horror de convertirse en uno de los Otros. Inuyasha sabía que había impresionado a Kagome cuando le ofreció a Blake acabar con su sufrimiento, pero lo había dicho de verdad.

Nadie merecía ver cómo el último atisbo de su alma escapaba de su cuerpo. Inuyasha esperaba que Miroku o Cullen mostraran la misma compasión hacia él cuando llegara su hora. Inuyasha odiaría saber que Kagome, con su delicadeza y sus carteles de gatitos, se viera obligada a acabar con su vida.

La campanita que había en la parte superior de la puerta de entrada lo sacó de la espiral descendente de sus pensamientos. Se incorporó levemente, lo justo para que Kagome lo localizara. Ella esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa y se dirigió hacia él. Su aspecto era diferente y, antes de que llegara a la mesa, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que, el día del escáner aparte, aquélla era la primera vez que la veía sin la protección de la bata blanca.

El recuerdo que Inuyasha tenía de su aspecto con la blusa abierta era vago, porque la luz de la habitación era muy tenue, pero recordaba con claridad la suavidad de seda de su piel, el sabor de su boca y lo que había experimentado durante los pocos pero ardientes segundos que estuvo encima de ella.

Kagome avanzó con paso titubeante e Inuyasha recordó que ella leía sus pensamientos y estados de ánimo con más claridad que la mayoría de las personas. Calmó su creciente deseo y se arrellanó en el asiento intentando parecer relajado e inofensivo.

—Bastante bien, Inuyasha. —Lo miró con insolencia mientras dejaba la chaqueta y el bolso en una silla y se sentaba frente a él—. Pero te conozco demasiado bien para tragarme esa carita de inocente.

—Al menos lo he intentado.

Inuyasha cogió la carta y simuló interesarse por los distintos tipos de salsa y pasta que ofrecían. Un intenso aroma a orégano y albahaca inundaba el aire y le recordó que llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin comer nada. Quizá, después de todo, la idea de quedar en el restaurante no había sido tan mala.

Vio que Kagome cerraba la carta y la dejaba a un lado.

—¿Ya has escogido?

—Siempre como lo mismo: pizza con corazones de alcachofa y setas.

—¿Y nada de carne?

Debería haberlo supuesto.

—Nada. Me gustan las pizzas vegetarianas.

Inuyasha volvió a dirigir la vista a la carta, pero antes anotó en su memoria aquella información acerca de Kagome. ¿Era esto lo que sentía un adolescente enamorado? No lo sabía, pues apenas recordaba haber sido tan joven alguna vez.

La camarera se acercó a la mesa e Inuyasha le tendió las cartas.

—Yo comeré espaguetis con albóndigas y la señora la pizza de alcachofa.

—¿Y para beber?

Dedujo que Kagome querría vino blanco, pero ella volvió a sorprenderlo.

—Yo quiero una cerveza negra.

—Que sean dos.

—Enseguida les traigo una ensalada y unos bastoncillos de pan.

El silencio se acomodó entre ellos. Inuyasha no tenía ni idea de cómo entablar una conversación informal, de modo que fue directamente al grano.

—Gracias de nuevo por ser tan paciente con Trahern. Le resulta más difícil que a la mayoría de nosotros.

Ella mantuvo las manos ocupadas rompiendo una servilleta de papel en pequeñas tiras.

—Ya lo sé, y cada vez es peor. ¡Ojalá supiera por qué!

—Para nosotros es así como funciona. Creí que lo sabías tan bien como nosotros.

Kagome clavó los ojos en los de él.

—Pues claro que lo sé, pero no tengo por qué aceptar que no se pueda cambiar. Soy médica y científica y mi trabajo consiste en averiguar por qué sois como sois.

Inuyasha mantuvo un tono de voz bajo, aunque no intentó ocultar su mal genio.

—Yo no quiero ser un espécimen interesante de tu laboratorio. Si es esto lo que pretendes de mí, me voy.

Kagome se echó a reír y miró hacia el techo.

— Inuyasha, si estuviera interesada en las ratas de laboratorio, estaría estudiando roedores en el departamento de biología de la universidad. Elegí trabajar con seres humanos por voluntad propia. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció—. Y en ningún momento he olvidado que eso es lo que tú eres. A veces creo que soy yo más consciente de vuestra humanidad que tú y algunos de tus amigos. —Se inclinó hacia delante—. Y ésta es exactamente la cuestión que me interesa. ¿Por qué cambiáis? ¿Y por qué lo hacéis a ritmos diferentes? Por ejemplo, tú eres varias décadas mayor que Trahern, pero si sigue como hasta ahora, sus resultados pronto superarán los tuyos. —Kagome se reclinó en el asiento—. Olvida lo que he dicho. No puedo creer que esté hablando de otro paciente contigo, pero la verdad es que, a pesar de su poco agradable personalidad, me preocupo por Trahern y siento que se me está acabando el tiempo para salvarlo.

¡Como si se pudiera! Trahern sería el primero en reconocer que no tenía salvación. Él nunca había sido especialmente amigable, ni siquiera con los otros Paladines. Durante el último año se había ido encerrando mucho en sí mismo y ahora apenas hablaba con nadie. Incluso cuando la barrera estaba en calma y los Paladines podían relajarse, él casi nunca se unía a los demás para ir a tomar una copa.

Así eran los de su especie. Conforme su conexión con su propia humanidad disminuía, su tolerancia hacia la compañía de los demás también disminuía, y lo único que quedaba era el sentimiento del deber y el deseo de matar. Mientras este deseo se enfocara en los Otros, la vida de un Paladín tenía sentido. Al final, sin embargo, se volvían rabiosos y mataban de una forma indiscriminada. Los Tutores tenían la obligación de eliminar a los Paladines hostiles antes de que acabaran matando a aquellos a los que tenían que proteger.

Estos pensamientos le condujeron de vuelta a Kagome Higurashi y su ardiente deseo de hacer la vida más fácil a los Paladines que tenía a su cargo. La simple idea de lo que pretendía resultaba irrisoria. Generaciones de Paladines habían vivido sabiendo que cuando les llegara el final, éste se produciría en medio de un ataque de locura. No pedían clemencia ni la merecían. Y su Tutora, con sus ojos dulces y sus manos suaves no tenía nada que hacer al respecto.

—Inuyasha, ¿te encuentras bien?

Y, precisamente esas manos tocaron las suyas al otro extremo de la mesa y lo devolvieron a la realidad. Inuyasha estudió el contraste entre los delgados dedos de Kagome y sus manos callosas. Lo blando contra lo duro. Unas manos hechas para curar tocando a otras hechas para matar. ¿Por qué Kagome no sentía repulsión hacia él? ¿Podía imaginar cuántos habían muerto por una estocada de su espada?

Tenía la sensación de que, aunque lo supiera, nada cambiaría. Teniendo en cuenta los muchos Paladines a los que había curado y revivido, ella conocía mejor que nadie el coste de aquella batalla progresiva que ellos lidiaban para proteger su mundo. Como parecía estar esperando una respuesta concreta, mintió:

—Estoy bien.

Antes de que ella pudiera insistir, Inuyasha vio que la camarera se dirigía a su mesa.

—Ya llega la comida.

Kagome accedió a la distracción, pero por la forma en que lo miró supo que no había renunciado a hablar de aquel tema. Ceder a la tentación de pasar el tiempo con ella había sido una gran equivocación. Allí, entre las plantas de heléchos y el intenso aroma de las especias italianas, casi podía fingir que su relación era normal. El tipo de relación en la que dos amigos compartían una simple comida. O, mejor aún, una relación en la que dos futuros amantes saboreaban los últimos momentos antes de cruzar la línea e intercambiaban miradas apasionadas y promesas sobre lo que vendría después.

Él la quería con la misma intensidad con que experimentaba la necesidad de proteger la barrera, como si ese sentimiento brotara de lo más profundo de su esencia de Paladín. Y no sabía qué hacer con él. Los Paladines nunca se casaban y tenían pocas relaciones que duraran más de unas cuantas semanas. Para empezar, las mujeres percibían, de una forma asombrosa, cuándo merecía la pena arriesgarse por un hombre. Los que tenían los instintos primitivos de los antiguos guerreros podían resultar interesantes en la cama, pero lo más probable es que no aguantaran una relación duradera.

Si él creyera que pasar unas cuantas noches locas con Kagome resolvería su problema, no dudaría en hacerlo. Inuyasha se agitó con incomodidad en el asiento, pues sus pensamientos habían provocado un efecto predecible en su anatomía.

—Para ya, Inuyasha.

—¿Que pare el qué?

Dejó el tenedor en la mesa intrigado por saber a qué se refería.

—Deja de mirarme como si fueras un felino a punto de abalanzarse sobre un ratón.

No pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente, algo que no solía hacer.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo si eres un bocado tan sabroso?

Kagome se ruborizó, pero lo miró a los ojos con la cabeza en alto.

—Inuyasha, soy tu Tutora. No deberíamos... No podemos—

Tenia razón, pero la razón no parecía tener mucha importancia en aquellos momentos.

Dejó la servilleta en la mesa, y el doble de lo que debía de costar la comida, por lo menos.

—Salgamos y demos un paseo.

Ella asintió con los ojos muy abiertos.

—De acuerdo.

Durante el corto espacio de tiempo que habían permanecido en el restaurante, el cielo se había nublado. A Inuyasha este cambio ya le iba bien. La penumbra encajaba con su estado de ánimo. Sin pronunciar una palabra, caminaron hacia el norte y después giraron hacia el oeste, alejándose de Pioneer Square en dirección a la zona de los muelles.

El silencio era sólo un poco menos incómodo que la peligrosa conversación que habían mantenido en el restaurante. Inuyasha sentía la presencia de Kagome con intensidad. La brisa jugaba con su pelo y sus rizos cortos y oscuros pedían ser acariciados. Sus largas piernas avanzaban al mismo ritmo que las de Inuyasha.

Si sólo se tratara de un intenso deseo físico, él podría pasarlo por alto, pero también le gustaba la forma en que Kagome le plantaba cara y la pasión con la que cuidaba de sus pacientes. Estaba seguro de que actuaría con la misma pasión en la cama y quería experimentarlo personalmente. Ella le transmitía calor a unas zonas que llevaban frías demasiado tiempo.

—Te acompañaré a casa.

—Todavía no. No he podido terminar la pizza, de modo que me debes un helado.

Kagome le estaba ofreciendo unos cuantos minutos más en su compañía. Pues bien, podían acusarlo de no tener fuerza de voluntad, pero, ¡qué demonios! Quizá pudieran ser sólo amigos lo que durara un cucurucho de helado. Después la acompañaría a su casa y él se iría a la suya antes de que a uno o a ambos les faltaran las fuerzas para separarse.

—De acuerdo. ¿De una o dos bolas?

—El día se merece uno de dos bolas. Y quiero que sea de los buenos, del tipo que te atasca las arterias pero que sabe tan bien que no te importa.

Ella lo sorprendió enlazando su brazo con el de él mientras buscaban un puesto de helados en la zona de los muelles.

A Kagome le encantaba su casa con vistas a la Bahía Elliott y la ciudad de Seattle, pero, en aquel momento, habría deseado vivir a varios kilómetros de la ciudad, en algún lugar al que hubieran tardado más tiempo en llegar. Pero allí estaba su casa, al final de la manzana. Ella teclearía el código de seguridad, la puerta se abriría y cruzaría sola el umbral, e Inuyasha se iría a su casa, los dos solos y deprimidos.

Pero no permitiría que esto estropeara los últimos minutos de aquella huida de la vida cotidiana. Cuando terminaron de comer los helados, pasearon por las tiendas de los muelles y contemplaron todos los artículos que se exhibían, desde las piezas de arte más caras hasta los souvenirs más chabacanos. Ella ya lo había visto antes, pero en esta ocasión todo le pareció más bonito y esplendoroso, porque lo compartía con Inuyasha.

—Ya hemos llegado.

—¿Cuál es tu casa?

Señaló el edificio de ladrillo de la esquina.

—Aquélla, la de la derecha.

—Debería haberlo adivinado. Por las flores.

Inuyasha se detuvo y miró a su alrededor.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Kagome.

—Tu portal está demasiado expuesto.

Inuyasha la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hacia un callejón cercano situado entre dos edificios viejos.

—¿Demasiado expuesto para qué?

De repente, Inuyasha se detuvo y la empujó con suavidad contra una pared de ladrillo, al otro lado de un montón de cajas, de modo que quedaron fuera de la vista de aquellos que pasaban por la calle.

—Demasiado expuesto para esto.

La boca de Inuyasha se unió a la de Kagome. Inuyasha sabía a menta y a chocolate caliente. Esto era lo que ambos habían deseado desde que salieron del laboratorio. Kagome quedó aplastada entre la aspereza de los ladrillos y el corpulento cuerpo masculino, pero se sentía increíblemente bien.

Con osadía, Kagome rodeó las piernas de Inuyasha con la suya y se apoyó en él para no caerse. Él la sorprendió cogiéndole la otra pierna y colocándosela alrededor de sus caderas mientras apoyaba el símbolo de su necesidad en la cuna del calor de ella.

Kagome gimió mientras Inuyasha metía y sacaba la lengua de su boca al mismo ritmo con que frotaba su cuerpo entre las piernas de Kagome indicándole, sin palabras, lo que en realidad querría estar haciendo en aquellos momentos. Cuando él deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos para apretar los pechos de Kagome, ella perdió el control y alcanzó el climax de una forma súbita.

Notó que Inuyasha sonreía junto a su boca.

—¡Sabía que te excitarías así entre mis brazos!

La ola de pasión que había experimentado la dejó flaqueante y temblorosa. Inuyasha no mostró ningún indicio de querer soltarla y mantuvo la cara hundida en su cabello mientras la acariciaba con las manos.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —le murmuró cerca de la oreja.

—En estos momentos, me siento de maravilla.

—Será mejor que te acompañe a tu casa. Tengo que estar en el Centro mañana temprano. —Inuyasha la dejó con suavidad en el suelo sin parar de abrazarla por si ella no se sentía todavía con fuerzas para sostenerse sola—. Te acompañaré hasta la puerta.

Inuyasha retrocedió un paso, como si aquella distancia fuera suficiente para aplacar la pasión que todavía ardía entre ellos.

Sabía que él se iría a su casa, y era lo que tenía que hacer, pero le parecía injusto y se puso de mal humor.

—Ya soy mayor, Inuyasha. Puedo ir yo solita hasta allí. Además, como has dicho antes, es demasiado expuesto.

—De acuerdo.

Su rápida aceptación aumentó el mal humor de Kagome, quien giró sobre sus talones con la intención de demostrarle que ella también sabía jugar duro. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Inuyasha la cogió por el hombro y la hizo girar hacia él. Kagome se encontró justo donde quería estar, en los brazos de Inuyasha y besándolo con ardor. También en él percibió un poco de mal genio.

De una forma gradual, el tacto de Inuyasha se suavizó, su beso se volvió persuasivo en lugar de exigente y, después, se separaron con suavidad. Kagome hizo lo posible por no sentir el dolor que le producía separarse de él y juntos caminaron en silencio hasta su casa. Ninguno de los dos parecía saber qué hacer a continuación.

—Será mejor que te vayas.

Kagome se permitió el pequeño privilegio de arreglarle el cuello de la camisa. Inuyasha se estremeció, pero se mantuvo firme.

—¿Quieres que esté en el laboratorio cuando Trahern se despierte?

—Puedo manejar a Trahern yo sola.

Podía hacerlo incluso aunque él hiciera lo posible por asustarla. Las comisuras de los labios de Inuyasha se suavizaron hasta casi esbozar una sonrisa.

—Sé que puedes hacerlo, fiera. A la mayoría de nosotros nos causas auténtico pavor, pero si quieres que esté allí, sólo tienes que decírmelo.

Estuvo tentada de pedírselo, pero decidió no hacerlo.

—Te agradezco la oferta, pero no quiero que piense que vuelvo a necesitar refuerzos o que estamos confabulados contra él.

—Buenas noches, Kagome.

—Gracias por esta estupenda velada, Inuyasha.

Él asintió con la cabeza y sus facciones volvieron a adquirir su dureza habitual.

Y, sin más, se marchó, desapareciendo en aquel mundo de sombras que parecía constituir una parte tan esencial de su persona. Kagome sabía, sin tener que preguntárselo, que no volvería a verlo hasta que volvieran a llevarlo al laboratorio, herido y sangrando. Una lágrima le resbaló, ardiente, por la mejilla, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por detenerla, ni a ésta ni a ninguna de las otras que la siguieron.

Había algunas cosas en la vida por las que merecía la pena llorar, y su corazón le decía que Inuyasha Taisho era una de ellas.

Inuyasha durmió de forma intermitente y con sobresaltos. El sueño tranquilo y profundo parecía estar siempre fuera de su alcance. Durante toda la noche, estuvo soñando con Kagome: en lo que podría haber ocurrido si ella lo hubiera invitado a entrar en su casa, en su cama, en ella. Y no le ayudaba en absoluto haber saboreado sus dulces besos y haber sentido el suave tacto de su piel. El recuerdo de aquellas exquisitas y largas piernas rodeándolo y manteniéndolo pegado al húmedo calor de su cuerpo lo acompañaría el resto de esta vida. Y de la siguiente.

Inuyasha había renunciado a dormir mucho antes de que los primeros rayos de sol despuntaran por la cima de las montañas del este. El contenido de una cafetera y una pizza de dos días de antigüedad no contribuyeron a mejorar su estado de ánimo. Y tampoco el necesitar hasta la última gota de agua caliente del depósito para borrar cualquier posible resto del olor de Kagome en su piel. ¡Ojalá resultara igual de fácil borrar los recuerdos! Con un poco de suerte, cuando acudiera a trabajar a una hora temprana, se habría producido alguna crisis que necesitara de toda su atención.

Había entradas al Centro que le quedaban más cerca que la de Pioneer Square, pero necesitaba caminar un poco para disipar el mal humor, aunque la verdad era que nadie esperaba que los Paladines resultaran alegres y divertidos. Todos ellos eran unos solitarios empedernidos, aunque algunos de los más jóvenes todavía conservaban amigos, tanto fuera como dentro del cuerpo de los Paladines.

Pero Inuyasha no echaba de menos tener amistades. Requería demasiado esfuerzo tener que estar pendiente de todas las palabras que pronunciaba para mantener las mentiras acerca de cómo se ganaba la vida o por qué desaparecía durante largos periodos de tiempo. Después de unas cuantas muertes, ya no pudo soportar las grandes multitudes durante mucho tiempo sin arriesgarse a perder el control de su precario temperamento.

Le resultaba curioso no haber experimentado su habitual mal humor cuando estuvo con Kagome, a pesar de que ella lo arrastró a todas aquellas tiendas atiborradas de gente. Durante unas cuantas horas, se olvidó de quién y qué era. Sospechaba que seguiría pagando caro aquel desliz durante las oscuras horas nocturnas, cuando estuviera a solas con sus recuerdos. Aunque, teniéndolo todo en cuenta, no se arrepentía de un solo segundo de los que había pasado junto a Kagome.

Una de las ventajas secundarias de ser un Paladín era que eran pocas las ocasiones en las que se tenían remordimientos de conciencia. Este pensamiento lo animó considerablemente. Justo a tiempo, porque Penn lo esperaba de pie junto a la entrada del Centro.

—Estaban a punto de enviar partidas de rescate en tu búsqueda.

Los dientes blancos de Penn destellaron en la suciedad de su rostro.

—¿Porqué?

No podía tratarse de la barrera, porque lo habría percibido.

—No lo sé, pero Cullen y Miroku me han dicho que, si te veía, te dijera que movieras el culo hacia allí a toda velocidad. —Penn volvió a sentarse en su lugar habitual y se echó una manta raída sobre los hombros—. Y antes de que me lo preguntes, parecían más alterados que preocupados.

—Gracias por el mensaje.

Nada más entrar en el edificio, Inuyasha fue en busca de sus amigos. Cullen estaba en su escritorio, leyendo un libro. Le apasionaban las novelas fantásticas de ambiente tenebroso, pero a Inuyasha no le atraían; se parecían demasiado a su vida real y él leía para escapar de la realidad.

—Me han dicho que me estabas buscando.

Cullen introdujo un sobre viejo en el libro para señalar la página que estaba leyendo y lo dejó a un lado.

—En realidad, es Miroku quien quiere enseñarte algo. Probablemente, está en el ordenador, pirateando otro dominio confidencial.

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza. Miroku era un genio de la electrónica y se divertía jugando al gato y al ratón con la ciberpolicía. De momento, iban tropecientos mil a cero. Los otros Paladines realizaban apuestas acerca de cuándo daría un patinazo y lo cogerían. Claro que nunca lo meterían entre rejas por sus travesuras casi inofensivas. Los Regentes, quienes controlaban y dirigían el Centro y, por lo tanto, a los Paladines, tenían demasiado peso para esto, y protegían a los suyos incluso de ellos mismos.

Miroku estaba sentado en una silla, con las piernas cruzadas y el teclado del ordenador sobre el regazo. El contorno de sus dedos era apenas perceptible dada la velocidad con que los desplazaba por las teclas mientras él se reía y se mofaba de la pantalla.

—¡Demasiado tarde, cabrones negligentes! La próxima vez os aseguraréis de cerrar todas las puertas traseras de vuestro sistema. —Cuando la unidad central procesó su última orden, Miroku presionó la tecla de eliminar y se volvió hacia Inuyasha y Cullen con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro—. Muy divertido.

—No queremos saber nada al respecto.

—No pensaba contároslo. Será suficiente con deciros que los militares mejorarán su sistema de seguridad dentro de poco.

Miroku consiguió que sonara como si, al pasearse por sus archivos secretos, acabara de hacerles un favor. ¡Quién sabe, quizá sí que les había hecho un favor!

Cullen se apoyó en la pared y cruzó las piernas a la altura de los tobillos.

—Seguro que les has señalado la presencia de un error en su sistema justo antes de que nuestro nuevo software salga al mercado.

Miroku, claramente ofendido por la sugerencia, lanzó a su amigo una mirada airada.

—Lo he hecho por patriotismo, no porque sea un mercenario.

Ni Cullen ni Inuyasha se lo tragaron. Miroku competía con otros inadaptados de cerebro privilegiado porque le divertía aquella competición cibernética, una competición que, por otro lado, Miroku siempre ganaba.

—Penn me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo.

—Te he dejado algo sobre la mesa.

—No me obligues jugar a las adivinanzas. No estoy de humor.

Miroku se levantó y se desperezó.

—Se trata de un bonito rompecabezas.

Inuyasha encabezó la comitiva hacia su despacho. Encima de su escritorio había un montón de trapos arrugados.

—¿Qué demonios es esto?

Inuyasha cogió uno. Se trataba de una bolsa de tela de las que se cierran con un cordón, que había sido rajada por el fondo. El tejido era grueso y suave, pero, aparte de eso, no había nada destacable en él.

—¿De dónde han salido?

Inuyasha creía conocer ya la respuesta. Si no estuvieran relacionadas con los Otros, Miroku no se habría molestado en enseñárselas.

—Las hemos encontrado debajo de uno de los guardias asesinados. —Cullen extendió las manos para que Inuyasha le pasara una—. Ya hemos realizado análisis preliminares en un par de ellas.

-¿Y?

Sabía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar. Estaba seguro.

—Proceden del otro lado de la barrera.

Inuyasha dejó caer la bolsa que sostenía en las manos como si le quemara.

Entonces se sintió ridículo y hurgó en el montón de bolsas para demostrar que, en realidad, no le asustaba contaminarse. Después de todo, cuando recogían los cadáveres de los Otros, entraban en contacto con su ropa y no sufrían daños. Quizá. Nadie sabía con exactitud qué factores provocaban que, con el tiempo, los Paladines se volvieran más violentos. Podía deberse al contacto frecuente con los Otros y sus artilugios.

—¿Alguna otra cosa digna de destacar?

—Todas han sido rasgadas con el mismo puñal, el que usan los guardias habitualmente, por cierto. También hemos encontrado el puñal, pero no tenía ninguna huella ni ninguna marca identificativa.

Inuyasha desató el nudo que mantenía firmemente cerrada una de las bolsas. Tuvo que realizar un pequeño esfuerzo, pero lo consiguió. El hecho de que las hubieran rasgado significaba que quien lo había hecho tenía muchísima prisa.

—¿Hay algún residuo en el interior?

Miroku asintió con la cabeza.

—Un par de ellas contenía restos de un polvo cristalino. No lo hemos reconocido, pero no es de extrañar. Los de Investigación están repitiendo las pruebas. Nos han prometido enviarnos los resultados mañana.

Nadie había sido tan valiente o tan estúpido como para cruzar la barrera con el fin de estudiar el mundo que había al otro lado. Teniendo en cuenta cuánto arriesgaban los Otros para escapar de allí, aquel mundo tenía que estar hecho de la materia de las pesadillas.

A Inuyasha, algo en aquella bolsa le despertaba un recuerdo, pero no lograba identificarlo.

—¿Tenéis alguna idea de lo que pueden significar estas bolsas?

Cullen contó sus deducciones con los dedos de la mano.

—Primera: no son de aquí, de modo que los Otros deben de haberlas traído de su mundo. Segundo: debían de contener algo de valor, porque, en general, los Otros sólo traen armas y la ropa que llevan puesta. Y tercera: alguien más debe de haber considerado que lo que contenían las bolsas era valioso, si no, no habrían matado a los guardias para conseguirlo.

La cuarta y tácita deducción era que no habían sido los Otros quienes habían matado a los guardias. Esta idea resultaba muy inquietante, pero encajaba con el ataque mortal que Inuyasha había sufrido. Algún ser humano se había convertido en un criminal. Si Cullen no pensaba comentar esa posibilidad, —tendría que hacerlo él.

Se volvió hacia sus amigos.

—Debéis saber algo sobre mi última muerte. Estábamos realizando una inspección rutinaria de la barrera cuando parte de ésta se desvaneció sin previo aviso. Por suerte, sólo cerca de una docena de los Otros consiguió atravesarla antes de que la reparáramos. Mientras Trahern y un par de sus hombres se quedaban para asegurarse de que no volvía a ocurrir, el resto de nosotros salimos tras los intrusos. Yo seguí a dos de ellos, quienes se dirigían a la superficie.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos intentando recobrar hasta el menor de los detalles, pero la mayor parte de lo ocurrido estaba nublada por el recuerdo del dolor. Cullen lo apremió.

—¿Qué les ocurrió a los Otros?

—Luchamos. Recuerdo que maté a uno de ellos en la mitad del túnel del norte, pero, mientras luchábamos, el segundo desapareció. Estaba buscándolo cuando surgió de la nada y se lanzó sobre mí blandiendo un hacha. No sé de dónde demonios la sacó, pero no la tenía cuando cruzó la barrera. —De una forma inconsciente, Inuyasha se frotó la herida de la pierna—. Conseguí contenerlo durante unos segundos, pero entonces alguien más surgió de la oscuridad. Fue él quien me abrió las entrañas.

—¿Conseguiste verlo?

—La cara no, pero recuerdo sus manos. —Inuyasha sostuvo una de las suyas frente a su vista—. Tenía la piel de este color, no gris pálida. Quien me mató era un humano, no uno de los Otros.

—¡Qué demonios dices! ¡Mataremos a ese hijo de puta y, una vez muerto, lo remataremos!

Miroku lanzó una mirada iracunda a su alrededor, como si el desconocido enemigo pudiera estar oculto en alguno de los rincones de la habitación y, presa de su explosivo carácter, se puso a dar vueltas como si fuera un león enjaulado.

Cullen, siempre el más tranquilo del grupo, sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no lo mataremos. La represalia tendrá que esperar, porque, primero, necesitamos que hable. Sin duda, lo que está sucediendo es mucho más que un simple ataque a Inuyasha. —Cullen expuso los hechos en voz alta—: A Inuyasha lo matan. No hay nada especial en eso, pero, a juzgar por el hecho de que utilizaron un hacha, deduzco que pretendían que su muerte fuera definitiva.

Inuyasha contuvo el aliento. Él había pensado lo mismo, pero no le gustaba oír que tenía razón. Nadie se recuperaba de un descuartizamiento.

—¿Entonces qué les impidió matarme para siempre?

—Cuando te encontramos, no llevabas muerto mucho tiempo, quizá sólo unos segundos. Es probable que nos oyeran llegar y les entrara el pánico. —Cullen frunció el ceño—. Ahora que lo pienso, junto a tu cuerpo había dos cadáveres de los Otros, pero no recuerdo que ninguno de ellos tuviera un hacha. Si tú no mataste al segundo, entonces debió de hacerlo tu asesino.

La sonrisa de Miroku era espeluznante.

—El socio de los Otros no quería dejar ningún cabo suelto. No puede uno fiarse de nadie en estos tiempos.

—También está el pequeño detalle de que mi espada estuviera clavada en la barrera —intervino Inuyasha—. Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de electricidad que debió de desprenderse por la brecha, es un milagro que aquel cabrón no se quedara frito.

Y una pena, aunque Cullen tenía razón. Antes de vengarse tenían que interrogar a aquel hijo de puta. Tendría que contentarse con convencer al traidor para que hablara. Inuyasha apretó los puños ante la perspectiva.

—Es una lástima que no le vieras la cara. ¿Alguno de los guardias te tiene manía?

Inuyasha se acercó a sus armas y deslizó un pulgar por la hoja de un puñal. Ya estaba afilado, pero necesitaba tener las manos ocupadas, de modo que cogió una piedra de afilar.

—No se puede decir que los Paladines les caigamos muy bien, pero no, que yo sepa, no le caigo especialmente mal a ninguno de ellos. En general, suelo cooperar con los guardias. No me gusta que me lleven de un lado a otro a punta de pistola, pero es su trabajo.

Además, su vigilancia mantenía a Kagome a salvo de cualquier Paladín potencialmente peligroso. Esta razón era suficiente para que soportara a Purefoy y a sus esbirros. Inuyasha deslizó con lentitud el puñal por la piedra de afilar mientras dejaba que su mente deambulara por distintos pensamientos.

—Creo que tienes razón en cuanto a que se trata de un guardia o alguien de Intendencia. Nadie más puede acceder a los túneles sin disparar las alarmas. Además, aparte de nosotros, nadie conoce los túneles tan bien como para llevar a cabo algo así.

—¿Crees que fue planeado o que se decidió sobre la marcha?

—Todavía no conocemos los suficientes detalles para saberlo. Es posible que yo topara con algo sin darme cuenta.

—Inuyasha hurgó entre las bolsas con el puñal—. Apostaría mi espada favorita a que alguien ha hecho un trato con el diablo. Las bolsas se confeccionaron para contener algo pequeño, pero algo tan valioso como para que mereciera la pena matar.

Miroku cogió una de las bolsas por el cordón de cierre.

—El tejido es más grueso de lo que cabría esperar. Quizá para proteger el contenido. O para amortiguar el sonido.

—Ahora mismo, sólo estamos especulando. —Inuyasha dejó el puñal sobre la mesa—. Supongo que tú puedes entrar y salir de los archivos de Regencia sin que te cojan, ¿verdad, Miroku?

Miroku esbozó una sonrisa salvaje.

—¿Quién crees que diseñó su sistema de seguridad? Claro que ellos no lo saben. —Miroku entrelazó los dedos de las manos y estiró los brazos al máximo para hacer crujir los nudillos—. ¿Qué estamos buscando?

—Todavía no estoy seguro. Empieza con los horarios de los guardias la noche que me mataron. Quizá no podamos identificar al culpable, pero podríamos eliminar unos cuantos nombres. Los de los que estaban de guardia en Investigación, por ejemplo.

—De acuerdo. También comprobaré sus estados financieros. Si alguien está tratando con los del otro lado, habrá un rastro económico en algún lado.

Miroku dejó la bolsa que sostenía en las manos y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Será mejor que vaya con él —declaró Cullen—. Miroku es bueno, pero no es infalible. Cuando olisquea un rastro no hay manera de sacarlo de ahí. Alguien tiene que tirar de su correa. —Cullen siguió a su amigo Miroku —. Guárdate las espaldas, Inuyasha. Ya han ido por ti una vez y es probable que vuelvan a hacerlo.

¿Qué tipo de loco pactaría con aquellos bastardos?

El pitido estridente del teléfono interrumpió los pensamientos de Inuyasha, quien descolgó el auricular y soltó:

—¡Taisho al habla!

—Llegas tarde a la cita.

Kagome era la última persona que deseaba ver en aquellos momentos.

—La anulo.

—No, no la anulas. El doctor Neal ha suspendido tu alta hasta que termines las pruebas que ha ordenado. Puedes venir voluntariamente, como el buen soldadito que eres, o puedo enviar a los guardias a buscarte.

—Manten a tus perros guardianes lejos de mí, doctora, y también tus agujas. Estoy ocupado.

Ella también era tozuda.

—No son mis perros guardianes, Inuyasha.

La utilización de su nombre de pila era deliberada, un indicio claro de que había algo más entre ellos que la mera relación doctor-paciente.

Ella no tenía la culpa del malhumor de Inuyasha, quien se apretó el puente de la nariz entre los dedos índice y pulgar para intentar aliviar el dolor de cabeza.

—Vendré cuando pueda, Kagome. Tengo un asunto entre manos que requiere mi atención.

—Inuyasha, sé que tu trabajo es importante, pero, si no te cuidas, no podrás hacerlo. Ven para aquí ahora mismo, antes de que envíe a los guardias. —Su voz se convirtió en un susurro—: Por favor.

Teniendo en cuenta el estado de ánimo de sus hombres, lo último que necesitaba era un montón de guardias armados enviados allí para llevarlo al laboratorio. No quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad.

—Está bien, dame un par de horas.

—¿Quieres que envíe un coche para recogerte?

—No, he dicho que iré y así lo haré.

Inuyasha colgó el auricular de golpe, poniendo así punto final a la conversación. Volvió a coger el puñal y lo contempló unos instantes. Con una sacudida de la muñeca y una sarta de maldiciones, lo clavó en la pared que tenía enfrente. Con paso decidido, se acercó para recuperarlo. ¡Ojalá dispusiera de un blanco vivo en el que descargar su ira!

No tenía sentido que intentara trabajar en aquel estado de ánimo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a la Armería a reparar la hoja de su espada. Aunque los Regentes contaban con un equipo de armeros encargados de mantener las armas de los Paladines en estado óptimo, Devlin prefería hacerlo él mismo.

La mayoría de los Paladines había encontrado una forma de olvidarse temporalmente de la guerra que libraba día a día, y, a Inuyasha, las horas que pasaba poniendo a punto sus armas le proporcionaban algo de paz. Si reparaba su espada antes de ir a Investigación, parte de su ira se disiparía y no aparecería allí en aquel estado. Lo último que necesitaba era que los resultados de las malditas pruebas salieran tergiversados debido a su mal humor.

Camino de la salida, pasó junto a Cullen.

—La doctora Higurashi me ha telefoneado. Por lo visto, el doctor Neal ha ordenado más pruebas para asegurarse de que estoy en forma para la acción. Es una gilipollez y todos lo sabemos, pero si no paso por el aro, me montarán la de Dios.

Su amigo le lanzó una mirada extraña y, después, asintió con la cabeza.

—Guárdate las espaldas. Sospechamos que algunos de los guardias podrían estar implicados, pero eso no significa que sean los únicos.

Significaba que podía considerarse un loco por caminar solo por las calles de Seattle, pero de ningún modo pensaba dejarse intimidar por ningún guardia llorica. Además, era pleno día y, si alguien pensaba atacarlo, lo más probable era que lo hiciera a cubierto de las sombras de la noche. Inuyasha salió del edificio y pasó junto a Penn.

—Manten los ojos bien abiertos, Inuyasha. ¿Quieres que te cubra durante un rato?

—No.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. —Penn volvió a sentarse en su posición habitual—. Cullen me ha dicho que les avises cuando llegues a Investigación.

¡Maldito Cullen! Debería haber sabido que su amigo lanzaría la voz de alerta en cuanto sospechara que había una situación de peligro. Él podía cuidar de sí mismo, y ellos lo sabían. La única razón de que no volviera a entrar para hacérselo entender a su amigo era que él habría hecho lo mismo si la situación fuera a la inversa.

—De acuerdo..., por esta vez. Pero dile que no necesito ninguna niñera.

—Lo haré.


End file.
